Quand le changement a du bon
by Aeternia
Summary: Jusque ici, j'avais mené une vie tranquille et studieuse. Mais, cette année, j'ai décidé que les choses devaient changer ! C'est vrai, ça donnerait quoi si moi, Paige Hartwood Potter, je décidais de prendre plus exemple sur mon cher cousin James Potter ? Qui sait quelles surprises me réservent cette nouvelle année à Poudlard !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Je me lance pour la première fois sur fanfiction avec cette toute nouvelle histoire. Bien entendu, l'univers appartient à notre très chère JKR.

J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Mais, je compte prendre le temps qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient le plus parfait possible.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Salle sur Demande, juin 1977, Poudlard.

L'année touche à sa fin à l'école. Ma maison vient de gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour la quatrième fois d'affilée. Quasiment tous les élèves de trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard sont réunis dans cette très grande pièce, qui pour l'occasion a pris la forme d'un bar à ambiance moldu. La musique est forte, il y a de l'alcool et de quoi grignoter. Les plus âgés surveillent les plus jeunes qu'on a autorisé à venir, c'est-à-dire les quatrième années. J'ai fait plusieurs allers-retours dans la salle sans trouver la personne que je cherche. C'est pas possible, on s'était dit que peu importe le résultat du match, on fêterait la victoire ensemble. Foutue pour foutue, je décide d'aller rejoindre mon cousin au bar et prendre un verre.

Mon cousin, c'est James Potter. J'estime que ce n'est pas la peine de le présenter. Elève peu studieux mais pourtant intelligent et doué, farceur, créateur d'ennuis et très protecteur, peut-être même un peu trop parfois. Croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle. On est assez semblable sur ce point. Physiquement, c'est une autre histoire. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Il est grand, j'atteins avec beaucoup de peine le très honorable mètre soixante-dix. Il a les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les miens sont châtains clairs. Enfin, il a des yeux marrons et je les ai bleus comme ceux de mon père.

Je m'approche de lui et m'assois sur le tabouret à sa droite.

« - Hé, mes félicitations Potter ! Encore une victoire pour Gryffindor !, dis-je pour entamer la conversation.

\- Salut Potter number 2 ! Merci ma caille ! Ton mec est pas trop dégoûté d'avoir perdu ? Dommage, pour une fois que Serdaigle arrive en finale ! dit-il en riant.

\- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu…

\- AHAH ! Il doit être en position foetale dans un coin de son dortoir ou il est encore dans les vestiaires !

\- James, soit plus sympa avec lui s'il te plaît. »

Je suis tellement lassée de lui répéter toujours la même chose. Comprenez bien la situation, James et moi on s'entend très très bien. On est presque comme frère et soeur. On a passé notre enfance ensembles. Son père est le frère de ma mère, qui a épousé son meilleur ami. Mais, vous voyez le problème avec James, c'est qu'il a tendance à me surprotéger. Du coup, les choses n'ont pas été faciles quand je me suis mise en couple en quatrième année avec Victor Bonnefoy. Cela fait presque trois ans que l'on est ensemble lui et moi. Victor est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et il y a toujours eu une petite rivalité sportive entre eux.

« - Oh ça va ! Si on peut plus taquiner, s'écrit James ce qui me sort de ma rêverie. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Oui, je suis pas venue au bar pour rien, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Tu bois quoi toi ?

\- Je viens de finir ma Bièraubeurre. Mais, je vais commander autre chose !

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense Potter ? je lui demande avec un grand sourire.

\- Shots de Tequila ma poule! »

Pas de jugement s'il vous plaît. On est quand même là pour faire la fête et en plus personne n'est là pour me faire la morale alors je compte bien m'amuser ! On prend un mètre de tequila chacun. Au bout du cinquième shooter, je reconnais c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde. Je me sens complètement saoule. Mais, bon Dieu que ça fait du bien !

« - Cornedrue ! T'aurais pu nous attendre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses mec ! »

Vous vous demandez sans doute à qui appartient cette voix. Et bien, c'est celle de Sirius Black, c'est le meilleur ami de James. Donc, je suis obligée de le supporter et de vivre avec. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je n'ai rien en commun avec lui. En général, il est toujours en flirt avec une fille ou une autre. Ouais, en fait je crois que je lui ai jamais vraiment parlé en dehors des banalités d'usage. C'est un peu comme avec Pettigrow, un autre pote de James. Sauf que lui c'est juste parce que j'ai pas envie de lui parler ou de faire l'effort. Il me désespère et j'éprouve un peu de pitié pour lui, enfin je crois. Bon, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! Dans leur bande, ils sont quatre et le quatrième c'est Remus Lupin. Et, figurez-vous que Remus Lupin, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Quand je le vois, je me lève et je lui saute au cou.

« - Remuuuus !, je crie et je crois que je lui ai bien atomisé le tympan.

\- Hé Paige, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. T'as déjà bien commencé à faire la fête à ce que je vois.

\- Je suis pas venue pour rien ! Puis, j'étais pas seule. James m'a accompagné, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle est bien entamée la cousine, dit Sirius à James qui doit en être au même stade que moi dans l'alcoolémie.

\- Oh, la ferme Black ! Fais pas ta jalouse ! »

Pour toute réponse, il me tire la langue. Wow, niveau de maturité suprême… La musique change et c'est Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen qui remplit la salle. Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette chanson ! Je tire littéralement Remus sur la piste de danse. Je chante, je saute, je ris et pendant ces presque six minutes c'est que du pur bonheur. Ensuite, la musique change encore une fois avec une sorte de fondue dégueulasse et on retourne au bar.

« - Une autre tournée ! Qui participe ? je crie.

\- Je te suis Miss Hartwood ! s'écrit James.

\- Moi aussi ! dit Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas contre un petit shot ou deux, rajoute Remus ».

Je crois que Pettigrow marmonne quelque chose avec le bruit j'entend pas et en plus je dois avouer que je m'en fiche. On boit deux mètres de shooters à nous quatre. Là, je vous assure que la Terre tourne plus vite que d'habitude. On écoute tous James refaire le match à sa façon et je n'oublie pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul sur le terrain. Il exagère toujours quand il raconte ses histoires. On rigole tous. Remus est derrière moi et me sert de dossier, je crois que j'ai failli tomber une ou deux fois. De loin, je vois une silhouette floue qui se dirige vers nous.

« - Le clan Potter quasiment au grand complet, dit le nouveau venu à la mine renfrognée et la voix sarcastique.

\- Hé Bonnefoy, détends-toi un peu ! réplique James.

\- James a raison tu sais. Regarde autour de toi, tout tes camarades perdants s'amusent !

\- Très drôle Black, comme toujours.

\- Allez quoi Bonnefoy, assieds-toi avec nous et prends un verre avec les vainqueurs, lui dit James. »

Encore une fois, quand on voit la tête de Victor, c'est l'hilarité générale. Je crois que le pouvoir de l'alcool est particulièrement développé ce soir. En revanche, mon copain n'a pas l'air d'humeur à rire. En même temps, il a pas l'air sobre non plus. Il reprend la parole :

« - Sans t'offenser Potter, je veux pas de ton verre. Je veux juste être avec ma copine. Tu viens Paige ? »

Il me restait un shooter en réserve et il est hors de question que je le laisse aux garçons. Je le bois et me lève du tabouret. Peut être un peu trop rapidement vu les circonstances, je dois bien l'admettre. Je salue les autres et Victor m'attrape par le bras pour me soutenir je crois. J'ai l'impression que mon niveau de dignité diminue de plus en plus ce soir. Voilà quelqu'un qui arrive !

« - Hey ! Lily ! Tu as fini de surveiller tout le monde et viens boire un verre ? lui dis-je.

\- T'as tout deviné partenaire ! me répond-elle.

\- Je te laisse avec ton homme qui va ENCORE raconter comment il a gagné le match à lui tout seul. Tu vas voir c'est une bien belle histoire.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! Je vous laisse vous éclipser les amoureux ! dit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle s'approche du coin du bar où je m'étais enracinée. »

Je fais une mauvaise narratrice. J'ai oublié de vous dire que James Potter et Lily Evans, la future préfète en chef et élève très studieuse et sérieuse, sont en couple. Pour le coup, on peut utiliser la fameuse formule : « les contraires s'attirent ». Ils sont tellement beaux ensembles. Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire la même chose de Victor et moi. Attendez, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Victor ! Juste, je ne pense pas que nous finirons notre vie ensemble. Apparement, il a décidé qu'on allait dans un coin tranquille. Ne soyez pas dupes, je n'ai clairement pas oublié qu'il m'a fait poireauter pendant deux longues heures. Je conçois qu'il puisse être blessé d'avoir perdu ce match. Mais, ce n'est qu'un match et pas la fin du monde.

Victor ouvre la porte d'une petite pièce que je n'avais pas pu vu dans l'obscurité. Il me pousse délicatement à l'intérieur et entre à son tour dans la pièce. Il ferme la porte derrière lui. La lumière éclatante me surprend. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à cette luminosité. Je me rends alors compte qu'on est dans des WC. De luxe, certes mais des putains de toilettes quand même. Super classe. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail en marbre. Silence pendant tout ce temps. Je sens le malaise s'immiscer entre nous.

« - T'es bien installée ? demande Victor.

\- Ca va, j'ai connu pire, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Putain, mais t'es complètement bourrée.

\- Hé, on fait la fête un peu ! L'année est presque finie, c'est le début de l'été. Il faut se détendre.

\- C'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil, répond-il. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu rigoles pour un rien. Et t'as vu cette robe, elle est beaucoup trop courte.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser et je vais retourner m'amuser. J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule ce soir. Ciao Monsieur le rabat-joie ! »

Je me lève et commence à me diriger de la sortie. Victor se place entre la porte et moi. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi a un peu picolé. Mais, plus dans le genre déprime de la vie quoi et en solo.

« - Tu peux te pousser du milieu s'il te plait chéri, je lui demande gentiment faudrait pas l'énerver.

\- Je te laisserai pas sortir.

\- Bon, écoute, je sais que t'as perdu ce match. Mais, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. Tu feras mieux l'année prochaine. C'est bon t'es consolé, je peux me barrer ?

\- Non, tu restes ici. On n'a pas fini de parler, dit-il avec un air super vénère.

\- Ok, j'avais pas envie d'en arriver là. Mais, Victor c'est pas parce que ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble que tu peux me commander comme tu veux. En plus, j'ai poireauté pendant presque deux heures avant que sa majesté Victor décide de ramener son cul. Alors, maintenant soit tu te décides et on passe une bonne soirée ensemble, soit tu continue à faire la gueule mais tu ne m'empêches pas de vivre, je réplique.

\- Mais, c'est pas ce putain de match le problème.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, il y a bien un problème !

\- Ouais…

\- Bordel Victoire tu vas te décider ? je crie, ouais je sais c'est mal et en plus je suis vulgaire.

\- Mon problème, je crois que c'est toi en fait, dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, je me tire. »

Je le pousse et je marche/cours vers la sortie. Mais, je suis stoppée dans mon élan. Victor m'attrape par les bras. Il les serre fort, même un peu trop fort. Je commence à avoir mal.

« - Lâche-moi Victor, je crie.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer.

\- Tu me fais mal arrête, je crie (encore).

\- Mais tu comprends pas, j'en ai marre de ton comportement. T'es jamais de mon côté, toujours de celui de ton cousin et de ses connards de potes, commence-t-il à dire à toute allure en me secouant comme un prunier. Tu me soutiens jamais dans ce que je fais ! Tu me félicites jamais, tu me réconfortes jamais ! J'aurais juste aimé que tu viennes me voir après le match. Mais non ! Madame était encore en train de sauter avec Potter et toute sa bande, me hurle-t-il dessus tandis que ces jointures deviennent de plus en plus blanches et que mon sang circule de plus en plus mal.

\- VICTOR, lâche-moi putaiiiiiiiiin ! »

J'entends un grand boum ! La porte s'ouvre, la pression autour de mes bras se relâche et la souffrance s'en va. Victoire est par terre, Black est au-dessus de lui et se tient la main. Est-ce que j'ai une réaction logique ? Non. Black me regarde dans les yeux et je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me demande si je vais bien, commence à tendre sa main vers moi alors que je pleure.

« - Black, rends-moi un service, ne parle de ça à personne. Personne. »

Et je pars en courant. Je quitte la salle sur demande, je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je donne le mot de passe et entre dans la salle commune, qui est encore remplie à ras bord de monde. Normal après une victoire de Gryffondor vous me direz. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air bizarre. En même temps, je dois avoir une sacrée allure… Je slalome entre les élèves, monte les escaliers pour atteindre mon but ultime : m'étaler sur mon lit et tout oublier.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.  
C'est avec un grand plaisir que je lirais vos avis et remarques dans les reviews alors n'hésitez pas ! :D

A très bientôt prenez bien soin de vous !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël. Voici la suite des aventures de Paige, pourvu que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Manoir Potter, 11 août 1977, Angleterre.

Partie 1.

Cela va bientôt faire deux mois que je profite de mes vacances d'été. Mais, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai atteint le palier des 17 ans et donc, je suis majeure chez les sorciers ? Je n'ai plus besoin d'être à Pouillard pour pratiquer la magie et je vais pouvoir enfin passer mon permis de transplanage.

Comme chaque année, on fête cela en famille. Cette fois, mon oncle Fleamont et ma tante Euphemia ont invité toute la famille chez eux. On habite aux limites du même village, mais à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mine de rien, une fois tous rassemblés, on est beaucoup ! Il faut dire qu'il y a aussi la famille Hartwood, du côté de mon père. Heureusement qu'on est en plein été et qu'il fait beau sinon le salon donnant sur la terrasse serait rempli à ras bord. Attention, je n'ai pas dit que leur maison était petite, loin de moi cette idée. Ce manoir est énorme. Une personne, qui ne le connaît, pas s'y perdrait. J'aime beaucoup cette maison. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère maternelle et on sent qu'il y a une âme dans cet endroit, elle a un vécu, une énergie. C'est ma seconde maison, j'ai même ma chambre et des affaires à moi au premier étage.

Mes parents ont organisé cette surprise pour moi. Habituellement, je ne le fête qu'avec mes parents, James et les siens. Mais, apparemment, cette année, ils ont vu les choses en grand en voulant me faire une soirée anniversaire surprise. Du coup, ils ont fait les choses « bien ». Tous mes amis sont présents, toute l'équipe de Quidditch également. C'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que cet été, j'ai dit à mes parents que je comptais participer aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe. Je leur ai fait promettre d'en parler à personne avant la rentrée. En fait, deux des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gyfffondor ont fini leurs études à Poudlard cette année. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ? Bon, certains diront que c'est injuste parce que James est capitaine de l'équipe depuis deux et que donc si je suis prise, il fait du favoritisme. Blablabla… Je hais les personnes, qui passent leurs vies à échanger des ragots et des rumeurs. Evidemment, les amis de James sont présents également dont Black que je n'avais pas revu depuis l'incident de l'autre soir. En réalité, pour éviter d'avoir à en parler, j'ai un peu éviter de venir ici cet été. J'ai préféré passer un été de reconstruction émotionnelle, un été reposant à lire des romans et à faire des longueurs dans la piscine. Cette année, j'ai un super bronzage qui fait ressortir mes yeux bleus.

Je suis au milieu du salon à divaguer dans mes pensées quand on m'interpelle.

« - Paige, Paige viens voir qui est ici ! crie ma mère depuis le jardin. »

Je slalome entre les gens, récupère une coupe de champagne pleine en passant devant une table et pose la vide à la place. De temps en temps, on me complimente sur ma tenue, on me félicite d'être devenue une jeune femme responsable. Je les remercie en leur souriant. Je comprends ma famille, mais je n'aime pas tant que ça être le centre de l'attention contrairement à ceux que certains peuvent penser sans rien dire.

Je finis par atteindre la terrasse et repère ma mère près de la table des petits fours et autres canapés. Elle est tellement élégante. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma mère, mais franchement, elle est la classe incarnée. Elle porte une longue robe couleur prune d'un tissu léger et ses cheveux sont attachés dans un magnifique chignon. A ses côtés, il y a mon père, qui est très beau lui aussi dans son pantalon beige et sa chemise blanche. Lui aussi, il rie. Je me suis arrêtée et je les observe. Je vois comme ils se regardent tous les deux , un regard d'amoureux du premier jour. Ils sont magnifiques. A ce moment-là, ma mère se retourne et s'avance vers moi.

« - Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, me dit-elle. J'espère que la robe te plaît ? Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi immédiatement.

\- Merci maman, elle est vraiment superbe. C'était une folie de l'acheter !

\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Rien n'est assez fou pour toi ma belle ! Viens discuter un peu avec nous, rajoute elle en souriant. »

On s'approche de mon père, qui est en plein discussion avec les... Bonnefoy. au grand complet. Horreur totale. Victor, sa petite soeur Mia et ses parents sont là. Son père est d'origine française et sa mère est australienne. Mais là, ils sont présents, pour de vrai. Je sais pertinemment que je n'hallucine pas, mais pour le coup ça m'arrangerait bien.

Oui, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose avant. Mes parents connaissent Victor et ils s'entendent très bien avec lui, comme moi avec ses parents et sa petite soeur de cinq ans, qui est adorable. Le truc voyez-vous, c'est que j'ai comme qui dirait pas parlé de notre rupture à mes parents. Coup de bol, ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions parce qu'ils savaient que les Bonnefoy partaient en vacance tout l'été en Australie voir les parents de la mère de Victor. En plus, comme je recevais autant de hiboux que d'habitude, ils ont du se dire que je correspondais avec Victor, alors que pas du tout. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis vous savez quand.

Retour et concentration sur le moment présent Paige ! Je panique à l'intérieur. Il faut que je me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Je vais commencer par saluer les parents et la petite soeur. Comme ça, je laisse le temps à Victor de voir comment il veut qu'on le joue. Mais, il faudra qu'on parle lui et moi, je ne peux pas repousser ce moment éternellement.

« - Sienna, Olivier, je suis ravie de vous voir ici, je lance avec un grand sourire et en les prenant dans mes bras pour une courte accolade. Comment-allez vous ? Ce voyage en Australie s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh Paige ! Nous sommes si heureux de te revoir, me répond Sienna Bonnefoy. Tu nous as manqué cet été. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir. Mais, malheureusement, mes parents sont assez vieux jeu et ils n'auraient pas apprécié.

\- Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Sienna, je la rassure tandis que je me tourne vers la petite Mia.

\- Paige, Paige, dit-elle en tendant les bras vers moi pour que je la porte.

\- Hé Mia ! Comment tu vas ma puce ? Tu as aimé aller chez tes grands-parents ?

\- Oh oui, c'était trop chouette ! Je t'ai ramené un cadeau mais chut c'est une surprise ! Tu es trop jolie dans ta robe dorée. On dirait une princesse !

\- Merci Mia, tu es adorable et ta robe rose est très jolie aussi. On dirait une danseuse étoile, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. »

L'heure de vérité a sonné. Je me tourne vers Victor. On se regarde et il fait un hochement de tête discret. Evidemment, aucun de nous deux n'a prévenu nos parents que c'était terminé. Pour ne pas gâcher la fête, on va donc faire semblant. Je m'approche de lui, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et il m'embrasse tendrement. On se sépare ensuite et il dit :

« - Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

\- Merci Victor, je réponds.

\- Tout le monde écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit ma mère en tapotant avec une cuillère sur son verre. Je voudrais que tous ici présents nous levions nos verres pour l'anniversaire de ma fille. A Paige !

\- A Paige, disent tous les invités en coeur. »

Toutes les têtes sont tournées vers nous. Tous les visages sont souriant et les invités ont tous (ou presque) un regard attendri à la vue de la petite Paige dans les bras de son amoureux le beau Victor Bonnefoy, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de sa maison, promis à un bel avenir et issu d'une bonne famille. Je sens que je manque d'air, j'ai besoin un peu de respirer et d'être seule. Je compte me faufiler pour aller sur le balcon, dont dispose ma chambre à l'étage. En chemin, une des soeurs de mon père m'interrompt en m'attrapant par le bras. Malheur, pas la tante Stacy. Elle est peau de colle, n'a jamais été mature et pour couronner le tout, elle est jalouse de la relation qu'à ma mère avec sa belle-sœur Euphemia.

« - Regardez qui est là ! Paige, la star de la soirée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu es super sexy dans cette robe dorée avec une seule manche et ces strass là en haut qui suivent le tissu, c'est magnifique, ça brille. Ta mère est d'accord avec ce choix vestimentaire ? Après tout, cette robe arrive au mois de 10 bons cm au-dessus de tes genoux !

\- Voyons, tante Stacy, une robe aussi belle, c'est forcément maman qui me l'a offerte ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, forcément. Cass a toujours eu beaucoup de goût, répond-elle sur un ton assez sec (je vous avais prévenu, une vraie jalouse).

\- C'est bien connu. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai besoin de me refaire une beauté. »

J'ai enfin réussi à l'esquiver. Une petite précision, Cass c'est le surnom pourri qu'elle donne à ma mère. Son vrai prénom est Cassandra, nom complet : Cassandra Philoménia Potter Hartwood et épouse de Richmond Anatole Hartwood. J'arrive aux escaliers, les monte et je suis dans le couloir. Mais, je ne suis pas seule. Black est là aussi. J'avance jusqu'à ma porte faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il faisait les cent pas devant. Malheureusement, il a très bien compris mon manège.

« - Hartwood, joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, dit-il.

\- Alors là, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parlers Black, je lui réponds en faisant l'innocente.

\- Mais oui bien sur. Fais pas l'idiote, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Serait-ce un compliment ? Ma soirée devient absolument merveilleuse soudain, dis-je. Monsieur Sirius Black me trouve intelligente.

\- Ca suffit ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que ce connard de Bonnefoy fout ici ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas ici ! Entre et arrête de gueuler. »

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Une fois que nous sommes entrés, je referme la porte et jette un sort d'insonorisation au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes traîneraient dans le secteur. Je préfère être prudente.

« - Tu comprendras à quel point j'ai été étonné de te voir dans les bras de Bonnefoy pendant le toast que ta mère a fait en ton honneur, dit-il pendant que je lève les yeux au ciel. Que les choses soient claires, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas. Mais, ce mec n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Ecoute, je ne t'avais fait aucune promesse. Mais, je n'ai rien dit à personne sur ce qui s'est passé en juin. Alors maintenant, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.

\- Bon…, je commence. En fait, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Victor avant aujourd'hui, c'était à cette soirée après le match de Quidditch à Poudlard.

\- Donc, vous vous êtes remis ensembles par hiboux interposés ? demande-t-il sarcastique.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Black !

\- Accouche Hartwood.

\- Je savais que toute la famille Bonnefoy partait tout l'été en Australie pour aller voir de la famille. Donc, je ne risquais pas de le croiser ou d'avoir à trouver des excuses pour mes parents. Donc,….

\- Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que tu ne l'as pas dit à tes parents ? m'interrompt-il.

\- Je…. Non… Enfin, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de le mentionner. Puis, mes parents l'aime bien, j'avais pas envie de leur faire de la peine.

\- Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est ridicule ? ou tu préfères que je t'aide à réaliser? crie-t-il.

\- J'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de ta part ! Encore moins en ce qui concerne les couples, OK ?! Tu sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir une relation sérieuse, t'as que des aventures de temps en temps. Alors, maintenant tu te calmes ! Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas Black.

\- Fais comme tu veux avec ton Victor, qui a quand même eu le culot de se pointer après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, fais bien attention à toi parce que ce gars je le sens pas. Il avait un regard de fou le soir où je lui ai foutu un coup de poing et qu'il était en train de te broyer les bras. Qui sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait si je n'étais pas arrivé. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Black me contourne et sort de la chambre. Je m'assois sur le balcon et respire profondément par calmer mes nerfs. Ses dernières paroles tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Elles font comme écho avec une question que je me suis posée à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières semaines. Je ne dois pas penser à toute cette situation maintenant. L'air de ce début de soirée d'été me fait un bien fou. J'en profite pour finir ma troisième coupe de champagne. Je me lève et vais voir mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Finalement, je m'assois sur mon lit pour avoir quelques minutes de solitude supplémentaires. Mes fesses effleurent à peine le matelas que j'entends des cris dans le couloir. Cinq minutes de répit, c'est apparemment trop demander.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Petit suspense pour l'attente de la partie 2 de la soirée ! ^^

D'ici là, passez une bonne fin d'année 2016 ! Bisouuuus !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne année 2017 à tous et à toutes ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses, de la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprenez, la santé, l'amour… :)

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. :D

Je reviens avec le chapitre 3 et j'espère que vous aurez une bonne lecture.

* * *

Manoir Potter, 11 août 1977, Angleterre.

Partie 2.

Je me lève et me précipite vers la porte que j'ouvre en grand. Victor et Black sont dans le couloir en train de se crier dessus comme ce n'est pas permis. Heureusement, il y a la musique et le bruit des conversations provenant du rez-de-chaussée, qui couvrent le boucan que font ces deux-là.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me place entre les deux bonhommes. Puis, je prends la parole :

« - Messieurs, pouvez-vous m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe ici s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur, viens faire l'innocente, rétorque méchamment Victor en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que je lance un regard interrogateur à Black.

\- Ton mec m'a vu sortir de ta chambre et il croit qu'on vit une histoire d'amour en cachette, répond Black d'une voix monotone. »

J'éclate de rire. Comme ça au milieu du couloir, je suis morte de rire et les garçons me regardent d'un air étrange. Victor se détend et Black lève un sourcil avec un air de mépris sur le visage. Finalement, je parviens à me calmer.

« - Black et moi, ensembles ! Quelle blague ! Bon, y a pas de quoi s'énerver, le problème est réglé. Vous m'excuserez, mais il faut que je retourne en bas sinon je vais passer pour une mauvaise hôte. Une dernière chose, évitez de trop vous engueulez, j'ai d'autres choses à régler que vos chamailleries, dis-je en commençant à partir.

\- Mais… Mais, tu veux pas savoir pourquoi j'étais monté te voir ? crie Victor pour que je l'entende.

\- On parlera de ça plus tard, je lui répond en faisant un signe de la main. »

Retour dans l'arène pour moi ! Je tombe direct sur James qui me demande si je n'ai pas vu Sirius par hasard parce que quand même ça fait un bon quart d'heure qu'il le cherche. Version officielle : aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée.

Je cherche un groupe particulier, celui de mes copines. Je les vois toutes pas loin de la piste de danse. Je crois que les présentations sont de rigueur ! Bien entendu, en première ligne, il y a Lily que vous connaissez déjà. Notre amitié n'a pas toujours été une évidence. Au début, je la trouvais ennuyeuse et elle, elle me trouvait superficielle. Puis, un soir au cours de notre seconde année à Poudlard, nous avons passé la nuit à discuter dans notre dortoir et ce fut le coup de foudre ! On est quasiment inséparable, on est partenaire à la vie, à la mort ! Ensuite, il y a Alice Grant, une petite brune pétillante et pleine de vie. Elle est discrète, mais attentionnée et adorable. Elle est toujours là pour nous consoler et on sait tous que le plus tôt possible Alice Grant, deviendra Alice Londubat. Elle et Frank sont ensembles depuis des années et leur amour est toujours aussi fort qu'au premier jour. Toutes les trois nous sommes à Gryffondor. Sont aussi présentes mes amies de Serdaigle : Amanda Clearwater, une belle blonde ; Bethany Laurens, la vraie intello et Addison Mance, qui est vraiment une amie très proche.

Toutes ensembles on commence à discuter, à se raconter notre été. Amanda nous parle de ses rencontres estivales. On passe un bon moment et on rit. Bethany et Lily sont dans une grande conversation sur un livre pour les cours qu'elles ont lu toutes les deux pendant les vacances et Addison raconte aux filles la semaine qu'elle a passé à Paris. Je me sens plus à l'aise que toute à l'heure, plus détendue. Je rigole à son anecdote alors qu'on passe un bras autour de mon cou.

« -Salut les filles ! dit James avec un grand sourire.

\- Yo cousin ! dis-je tout en constatant qu'il s'est ramené avec ses potes et Victor. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- C'est à toi qui faut le demander jeune adulte responsable.

\- Que veux-tu James, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit pour rassurer les parents, je lui réponds en souriant. Me tirer la langue ne fait que souligner que j'ai raison !

\- Quelle blague, Hartwood quelqu'un de responsable, marmonne Black.

\- Elle l'est toujours beaucoup plus que toi, lui dit Amanda avec qui il a eu une aventure d'un soir ce qui lui avait brisé son... ego.

\- Oh ! on dirait que c'est l'heure du gâteau, dit Remus pour détourner l'attention et éviter l'émergence d'un conflit imminent. »

Je me retourne et vois un gâteau énorme arriver au centre de la salle avec mes deux parents tout sourire à ses côtés. Je me dirige vers eux et tous les invités commencent à chanter « joyeux anniversaire ». A la fin de la chanson, je souffle mes bougies et remercie tout le monde d'être venu. Je suis heureuse de leur présence à tous, enfin presque tous. On mange un morceau accompagné d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne et la musique reprend. C'est « I say a little prayer » interprété par Aretha Franklin. Mon père adore cette chanson et nous dansons ensembles. Mon père est un danseur particulièrement doué. Il me guide et je le suis. Il me fait rire aussi. Je sens que l'on vit un de ces moments de complicité. Vous savez, un de ceux qu'il est rare de connaître par les temps qui courent. On occupe pas mal d'espace. Ensuite, la musique change et la piste se remplit. Je décide d'aller danser avec Addison, Bethany et Amanda mais je suis stoppée en cours de route par Victor.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ? je lui demande.

\- Danse avec moi, me répond-il en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Mais, Victor à quoi tu joues ?

\- Ma mère n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur nous. J'ai réussi à éviter de leur en parler tout l'été alors j'ai pas envie qu'ils apprennent la vérité ce soir.

\- Alors dansons ensembles, je lui répond sur un ton de défi. »

Les quelques coupes de champagne que j'ai bu commencent à bien faire leur effet. Les mains de Victor sont sur mes hanches et on danse l'un contre l'autre. La musique est entraînante. Il me raconte comment c'est l'Australie et ce qu'il a fait pendant les vacances. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en parcourant la salle du regard. Les parents Bonnefoy, James et Lily, ainsi que Alice et Frank dansent ensembles quelques mètres plus loin. L'équipe de Serdaigle au grand complet enflamme la piste. Remus discute poliment avec ma grand-mère paternelle. Mon père danse avec ma tante Euphemia et ma mère danse avec son frère. Les filles sont ensembles et ont l'air de passer un bon moment. Pettigrow s'est fait accoster par la tante Stacy, qui est loin de le lâcher. Victor et moi, on tourne un peu et mon champ de vision change. Black est accoudé au bar et me regarde d'un air méprisant. Nos regards se croisent et je hausse un sourcil pour qu'il comprenne mon interrogation. On a jamais été proches, loin de là. Mais, nous n'avons jamais été hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Je dirais que le mot pour définir notre absence de relation est : l'indifférence. Ses yeux passent sur Victor, puis sur moi et ils les lèvent vers le ciel. Sa façon de faire a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point.

« - Hé, ho Paige ! Tu m'écoutes là, dit Victor ce qui interrompt le cours de mes pensées. »

Je le regarde l'air un peu perdu, mais toujours énervée par Black et son jugement. Il n'a rien à me dire. Je pose une main sur la joue de Victor et je l'embrasse. Notre baiser est d'abord tendre. Cela est en partie du à la surprise de Victor. Ensuite, notre baiser s'approfondit, se prolonge. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, on se sépare. La musique change et devient calme, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Il pose son menton sur le haut de mon crâne et on danse un slow.

Mon souffle se calme peu à peu. Ce n'est pas le cas de mes pensées. Mon cerveau est assailli. Il faut dire que je n'avais vraiment pas prévu tout cela. C'est vrai quoi, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai embrassé Victor parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai agi de façon tout à fait impulsive et certainement pas pour que sa mère le laisse tranquille le pauvre. C'était purement pour énerver Black. Autant que je l'assume. Encore une fois, on arrive à la fin de la chanson et Victor me chuchote à l'oreille :

« - Tu crois pas que ce serait bien qu'on sorte un peu tous les deux pour discuter ?

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Je te suis. »

Il me tient par la main et on traverse la salle. On slalome entre les invités. Parfois, on se fait arrêter, on échange quelques banalités en souriant poliment. Puis, on atteint enfin la terrasse, qui est assez occupée. Victor me regarde pour que je le guide, il ne connaît pas vraiment le manoir des parents de James. Je nous dirige donc vers les escaliers pour trouver un endroit plus calme dans les jardins. Je sais que derrière la cabane à côté de la piscine, il y a un banc où l'on pourra s'asseoir pour discuter tranquillement.

« - On va loin ? me demande-t-il.

\- Au moins jusqu'en Australie, je lui répond en faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ahah ! Très drôle, dit Victor en faisant semblant d'être vexé. »

On dépasse la piscine et la cabane. Le banc est là comme prévu. Je peux enfin m'asseoir un peu. C'est pas que mais passer la soirée sur 8 centimètres de talons reste toujours fatiguant. Je lève les yeux vers Victor et lui dit :

« - Vous êtes arrivé à destination.

\- Merci beaucoup ! répond-il en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de moi alors qu'un léger blanc/malaise s'installe.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée?, je lui demande pour briser la glace.

\- Oui, tes parents savent recevoir ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Et toi alors ? 17 ans, c'est énorme !

\- De nous deux, c'est toi le vieillard Bonnefoy, je rétorque en tirant la langue.

\- Seulement de quelques semaines ! Je suis vexé du peu de maturité dont tu fais preuve, me dit-il faussement blessé. Bref, tu sais que tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir.

\- Je croyais que j'étais magnifique tous les jours ? M'aurais-tu menti pendant toutes ses années ? je déclame en mode comédienne de théâtre dramatique.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiote, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Merci du compliment, je lui dit en souriant. Tu es pas mal non plus, je rajoute en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en riant parce que je suis le genre de personne qui ne peut pas rester sérieuse dans les moments importants ce qui a tendance à grandement l'énerver.

\- J'ai quelque chose à dire et je préfère y aller directement un peu comme quand on enlève un pansement d'un coup sec. Tu peux me promettre que tu ne vas pas m'interrompre ? me demande Victor en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je murmure en hochant la tête.

\- Je vais essayer de tout dire dans l'ordre. D'abord, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé de mon comportement à la fin de l'année dernière. J'ai été très con. J'étais fatigué et énervé, j'avais un peu picolé seul dans mon coin alors que je te voyais faire des allers-retours dans la salle parce que tu me cherchais. Je t'ai rendu responsable de mes problèmes alors que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et tu sais passer presque deux mois aussi loin de toi, sans pouvoir te voir, te parler, te toucher ou même t'envoyer un hibou, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que tu me manquais, vraiment. Dès qu'on faisait un truc cool, je pensais à toi et à comment j'allais te le raconter. J'en arrive à la seconde chose que j'avais à te dire. C'est pour cette raison que quand on a reçu l'invitation de tes parents pour ton anniversaire surprise, j'ai tout fait pour que mes parents soient d'accord pour que l'on rentre plus tôt et que l'on vienne. Il fallait que je te dise tout ça. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir, tu étais éblouissante et pour moi, c'était une évidence : j'ai envie d'être avec toi Paige. Je crois que j'ai terminé, dis quelque chose. »

Alerte de niveau 4. C'est comme si il y avait des voyants rouges qui clignotaient dans mon cerveau. Au fur et à mesure de la déclaration de Victor, je me suis décomposée. Lui, il a l'air tellement convaincu et il a ses mains dans les miennes. Je me rends compte qu'on n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Je réfléchis rapidement à quoi lui dire. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire ce genre de choses avant : larguer quelqu'un. En plus, il faut que je parvienne à le faire en douceur. J'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner cette affaire. Puis, j'en veux toujours à Victor de m'avoir fait mal physiquement ce soir là. Comme il dit, il faut que je me lance sans trop réfléchir. J'inspire profondément histoire de rassembler tout mon courage de Gryffindor et j'ouvre la bouche.

« - Victor, je suis énormément touchée par tout ce que tu viens de dire, je commence.

\- C'est sincère tu sais, dit-il avec les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- On avait dit pas d'interruption, je lui rappelle gentiment.

\- Oui pardon, continue je t'en prie.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai été un peu déconcertée en te voyant ce soir pensant que tu serais en Australie jusqu'en septembre. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle tu as reçu une invitation. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai pas parlé de notre rupture à mes parents non plus surtout pour éviter tout un tas de question et la pitié qu'ils auraient pu ressentir pour moi. Mais, j'ai passé un été assez calme. J'ai pu beaucoup réfléchir tu sais. Bref, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que (je m'arrête quelques instants, croise mes deux mains sur mon coeur, inspire et vas-y Paige lance toi) je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi Victor.»

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'avais les yeux fermés. En face de moi, j'ai un Victor ahuri, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

« - Paige, je comprends pas là, dit-il ce qui confirme ce que je pensais.

\- Victor, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus. »

Il se lève et commence à partir. Finalement, il change d'avis se retourne et commence à me crier dessus tout un tas de choses que je ne comprends pas forcément. C'est comme si mon cerveau était un peu déconnecté. Victor était encore plus énervé qu'en juin dernier.

« - Mais, mais, mais… Ce baiser toute à l'heure c'était pour de faux ?!

\- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide quand on a dansé, tu ne voulais pas que ta mère t'ennuie ce soir (à ce stade, un petit mensonge ne peut pas lui faire plus de mal).

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE SALOPE ! Hurle-t-il.»

Et il part. Je décide de le suivre et je cours derrière lui en criant son nom.

« -Victor, attends !

\- Non, écoute moi bien, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! dit-il en se tournant vers moi tout en continuant de marcher vers le manoir.

\- Victor, arrête ! je tente de le prévenir.

\- Tu me dégoutes, ça fait combien de temps que tu joues comme ça avec moi, hein ? continue-t-il de crier en m'ignorant.

\- Victor… »

C'est le dernier avertissement que j'ai le temps de prononcer quand Victor tombe droit dans la piscine. Je suis complètement trempée et la situation me fait sourire malgré moi. Victor nage complètement énervé jusque de l'autre côté de la piscine et je le suis. Mes amis ont pu voir la scène et au bas de l'escalier, un bel attroupement nous attend composé de James, Lily, Remus, Addison, Bethany, Amanda, Pettigrow et Black. Je les rejoins quand Victor monte les marches de la piscine.

« - Alors Bonnefoy, on a eu un coup de chaud et on a voulu faire trempette en solitaire ? se moque Black.

\- OH, TOI FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ! crie Victor en donnant un coup de poing à Black qui tombe sur le sol. Je t'en devais un CONNARD ! rajoute-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- Victor ! dis-je choquée.

\- Et toi ne me parle plus, jamais. »

Il monte les escaliers et disparaît de notre champ de vision. Je m'approche de Black et m'agenouille à côté de lui.

« - Tu vas bien Black ? »

Il relève la tête. Il a le visage plein de sang et son nez est légèrement tordu. C'est pas très beau à voir. J'analyse rapidement la situation et je me tourne vers Remus et James.

« - Aidez-le à se relever. Lily, tu peux jeter un sort de Désillusion sur eux trois, tu es la plus douée de nous tous. Ils peuvent pas traverser le salon comme ça. On se rejoint tous les quatre à l'étage dans ma chambre. Il faut que je me change et je dois avoir de quoi arranger la sale tête de Black, dis-je. Les filles vous resterez en bas l'air de rien.

\- J'espère bien que t'as de quoi arranger Sirius ! C'est la faute de ton connard de mec si il est dans cet état, crache Pettigrow.

\- Visiblement, ils ne sont plus ensembles, dit Bethany la voix de la raison. »

Tous me regardent d'un air interdit. Je sens le malaise qui s'installe. En plus, bien qu'on soit en plein été, on est quand même en Angleterre et je commence à avoir froid dans ma robe trempée. Je comprends que leur curiosité naturelle fait qu'ils veulent tous une explication sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« - Promis, je vous dirai tout, mais demain. »

Tout le monde semble d'accord avec cela puisque James et Remus attrape chacun un bras de Black. Lily se place en face d'eux et les désillusionne. Elle se décale et ils commencent à monter les escaliers. Je les suis. Arrivée en haut, je croise ma mère qui m'annonce que les Bonnefoy sont partis sans donner d'explications et sans même dire au revoir. Je la rassure tant bien que mal, lui disant que ce n'est pas bien grave et que de toute façon Sienna a toujours été bizarre. Ma mère ne peut que confirmer. Dans le noir, elle ne remarque même pas que ma robe est mouillée. Après dix bonnes minutes, je parviens à atteindre ma chambre. Je rentre et je trouve les trois garçons comme prévu. Black a toujours une sale tête. Mais, il a l'air d'aller mieux puisqu'il peste contre tout et n'importe quoi.

« - Je vous assure que si je retrouve ce salopard de Bonnefoy, je le défonce ! dit-il en faisant les cents pas.

\- Sirius, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par « je t'en devais un connard » ? demande Remus en mimant les guillemets.

\- Messieurs, vous pouvez attendre Black dehors pendant que son nez retrouve sa forme normale ?

\- Mais bien évidemment madame ! me dit James après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front et en entraînant Remus dans le couloir. »

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis, je lance un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte. Connaissant James, je suis sûre qu'il a l'oreille collée dessus prêt à écouter notre conversation. Puis, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour enlever cette saleté de robe. Black me regarde l'air interrogateur. Deux minutes après je ressors dans un long peignoir de satin noir avec un petit pot contenant la pommade qu'il faut pour Black. Derrière moi, je fais léviter une petite bassine avec une serviette pour nettoyer le visage en sang de Black.

« - Tu peux t'asseoir sur le tabouret devant ma coiffeuse si tu veux.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

\- L'hémorragie s'est arrêtée ?

\- Heureusement, sinon je me serai vidé de mon sang comme un con dans ta chambre pendant que madame se changeait, répond-il cynique.

\- C'était une question purement réthorique, Black. Je vais commencer par enlever le sang séché pour pour mieux voir l'état de ton nez et de ta joue. Je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Depuis quand t'es médicomage Hartwood ?

\- Je veux faire ce métier depuis que j'ai douze ans et je travaille dur pour réaliser ce rêve en plus des tonnes de devoirs que nous donnent les profs à l'école. Mais, je t'en prie puisque tu es Sirius Black, un être supérieur à nous tous simples mortels, montre-moi comment tu t'en sors tout seul ! je rétorque en lui tendant la serviette humide avec un air de petite fille innocente.

\- Ca va, vas-y qu'on en finisse, marmonne-t-il. »

Il grimace pas mal pendant que je nettoie le sang séché qui recouvre son visage. Une chose est sûre, Victor ne l'a pas raté. Il a déjà la pommette vachement enflée. Il en a pris un sacré coup le super ultra beau gosse Black.

« - Prépare-toi Black, tu vas le sentir passer, je tente de l'avertir.

\- Ca va, je suis pas une chocho…

\- Episkey ! je prononce en tendant ma baguette face à son visage alors qu'avec un crack sonore son nez retrouve sa forme initiale.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! crie Black.

\- Je t'avais prévenu pour la douleur, chochotte, dis-je en me moquant gentiment de lui.

\- Oui, bon ça va. J'avais peut être légèrement sous-estimé la situation.

\- Maintenant, on va mettre cette crème sur ta pommette pour qu'elle dégonfle et que tu n'es pas un bleu énorme pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Tu peux développer s'il te plaît ? me demande-t-il.

\- C'est simple. Je vais appliquer cette crème sur l'énorme bosse qui te sert actuellement de joue. Tu vas la garder pendant 5 minutes. Normalement, ça va complètement dégonfler et au lieu de passer par tous les stades des hématomes, ton bleu sera jaune pendant un ou deux jours puis disparaîtra.

\- O…

\- Ecoute, si t'es pas content, tu restes comme ça. On n'est pas à l'infirmerie ici et j'ai pas tout les trucs de Madame Pomfresh, je commence à m'énever.

\- Non, mais j'allais dire ok. Vas-y, dit-il.

\- Bon, ferme les yeux, je lui ordonne.

\- Pourquoi, t'as peur de notre proximité Hartwood ?

\- Dans tes rêves Black. C'est juste que ce serait dommage de perdre un oeil, tu ne crois pas ? je lui répond avec un air diabolique. »

Il ne répond pas et ferme les yeux de suite. Je lui applique la crème. Puis, je vais me rincer les mains et retourne dans la chambre pour choisir une nouvelle robe dans mon dressing. J'en sors deux. J'hésite. Mon regard passe de l'une à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Black se lève et va à la salle de bain. Je lève les yeux de mes robes et vois qu'il se regarde dans le miroir. Puis, il sort et me rejoint.

« - Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci Hartwood, dit-il avec un air sérieux.

\- De rien, je réponds. Je me suis sentie obligée de t'aider.

\- Oui, on sait tu voulais pas gâcher la fête, lâche-t-il excédé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis sentie obligée de t'aider parce que c'est en partie de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Il se dirige vers la porte, s'arrête quand il arrive à mon niveau. Il se penche un peu, sa bouche est proche de mon oreille.

« - Tu devrais prendre la noire bustier, avec les cheveux détachés, tu serais particulièrement sexy, dit-il. »

Puis, il quitte la pièce comme si de rien n'était en me laissant seule, abasourdie par ses dernières paroles. J'entends James dire que j'ai encore fait des miracles avec trois fois rien alors que Remus rétorque que ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça.

Finalement, j'opte rapidement pour la robe noire et descends rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle de réception. Je prends un verre au bar et vais rejoindre mes amies sur la piste de danse. Petit à petit, les invités partent et je les salue au fur et à mesure. Vers 3 heures du matin, vu qu'à part des jeunes, il ne reste plus que mes parents et ceux de James, ils se retirent dans ma maison qui est de l'autre côté de la vallée. On reste sur la piste de danse jusqu'au petit matin. Finalement à 7h00, d'un commun accord silencieux, on décide de tous aller se coucher.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, enlève mes talons hauts et ma robe. Je m'étale sur mon lit en sous-vêtements. Je tends ma baguette vers la fenêtre pour que les volets se ferment et que je sois dans le noir le plus complet pour dormir. Une chose est sûre, la soirée de mes dix-sept ans fut fort mouvementée.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

La semaine prochaine, nos personnages devraient se rapprocher un peu plus de Poudlard !

A bientôt !:)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 4 des histoires de Paige. J'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile pour vous.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Quai 9 3/4 et Poudlard Express, 1er septembre 1977.

La gare est en effervescence aujourd'hui. Il y a un monde fou sur le quai. Des familles, qui s'enlacent, d'autres qui se chamaillent, des enfants qui courent de partout… Nous, « le clan Potter », on arrive à peine. Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à se lever ce matin et bien sûr, James et Black n'avaient pas encore fait leurs valises ce qui nous a mis en retard car pour mes parents, il était hors de question de partir sans eux. Alors forcément, on est les derniers.

« - Vous voilà enfin, s'écrit une tempête rousse qui surgit de nulle part devant nous. »

Lily salue ensuite les parents de James, puis les miens, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Dis-moi la vérité partenaire ! Qui vous a fait arriver aussi en retard ?

\- On n'est pas en retard, le train part dans 5 minutes Lily.

\- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question James ! le réprimande-t-elle. Alors Paige ? »

Je m'apprête à les dénoncer lâchement car Lily a vraiment un don pour vous faire parler. Cependant, je capte le regard plein de pitié de James. La solidarité familiale prend le dessus sur la solidarité féminine. Tant pis, quelqu'un d'autre va charger à la place de James.

« - Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre James, c'est la faute de Black. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées partout dans la chambre et James l'a aidé à faire sa valise. Mais, il y avait tellement de bazar que ça leur a pris un temps fou, dis-je.

\- Sirius, seigneur, pour le bien de tous il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi bordélique ! s'exclame Lily. Des solutions à ce problème existe… »

Le jeune homme commence à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais, comme à son habitude, Remus le devance pour éviter le démarrage d'un conflit inutile alors qu'il nous reste une poignée de minutes pour monter dans le train avec nos 5 grosses valises, nos cages et nos hiboux. Le tout, bien entendu sans oublier de dire au revoir à mes parents et ceux de James.

« - Rassure-moi Lily et dis-nous qu'on a déjà un compartiment de réservé dans le train ? demande Remus.

Evidemment ! Les filles le gardent pour que personne ne nous le pique. Mais, tu n'as pas oublié Remus, quant en tant que préfets-en-chef, toi et moi devons d'abord aller à l'avant du train avec les préfets des autres maisons, puis faire une ronde pour vérifier que tout le monde est bien installé ?

\- Lily, tu t'adresses à Remus là ! Il n'est pas aussi tête en l'air que Sirius ou moi ma chérie, dit James.

\- Attends, attends. Je retiens une seule chose de tout ce que tu viens de nous dire. On va devoir partager notre compartiment avec vos copines de Serdaigle ? demande Black avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- La prochaine fois, si _Monsieur_ Black veut avoir son propre compartiment, il n'a qu'à faire sa valise la veille au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment, je lui rétorque avant de me tourner vers mes parents. Papa, maman, vous allez me manquer. On s'envoie des hiboux. »

Mes parents me serrent dans leurs bras pendant que ceux de James font pareil avec leur fils. Puis, on échange nos places. C'est comme si on avait quatre parents. Euphemia et Fleamont font encore la même chose avec Black, qui est devenu leur fils d'adoption. Ensuite, on se dirige vers le train. Avant de rejoindre, Lily qui nous guide à travers la foule, James me remercie de mon geste de grande bonté. Le train siffle et nous montons à l'intérieur en dernier.

Tant bien que mal, nous nous faufilons dans le couloir avec toutes nos affaires. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que le Poudlard Express a commencé sa route, on s'arrête. Un à un, on entre avec nos affaires. James entre le premier, puis Pettigrow. Devant moi, il y a encore Remus et Black est derrière moi. C'est au tour de Remus d'essayer de caler toutes ses affaires dans le compartiment. Black se penche alors vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« - Tu sais que tu me revaudras ça, Hartwood.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Black, dis-je en me retournant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est ta stratégie faire l'innocente à chaque fois qu'on te fait remarquer quelque chose ?

\- C'est plutôt ma marque de fabrique, ma signature si tu préfères.

\- PAAAIIIIIIIIGE ! crie Amanda en me serrant dans ses bras. On a cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! dit-elle, puis elle voit Black. Salut, marmonne-elle et elle retourne dans le compartiment. »

Je la suis et c'est James qui range ma valise et la cage de ma chouette. Puis, je m'assois entre Amanda et Addison.

« - Il se passe un truc entre toi et Black ? murmure Amanda. »

J'éclate de rire. Tout le monde se tourne avec des yeux ronds. Je toussote pour reprendre contenance et fais signe de non de la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle soupire de soulagement. Etrange, il me semblait qu'entre elle et Black, il n'y avait rien de sérieux, que c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit et qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été amoureuse de lui. Remus et Lily nous disent à toute à l'heure et partent remplir leur fonction de préfets-en-chef.

« - Alors, vous avez fait quoi pendant la fin de vos vacances ? demande Bethany pour commencer la conversation.

\- Je savais pas qu'on devait faire semblant d'être ami juste parce qu'on est obligé de partager le même compartiment, râle Black dans sa barbe.

\- Rien de particulier, je réponds.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! réplique Addison. »

Oh merde, je vois exactement où elle veut en venir. Il faut savoir qu'Addison habite dans un des villages voisins du mien et de celui de James. Du coup, on se voit plus régulièrement qu'avec les autres filles pendant les vacances. Du coup, il se pourrait que sur ces deux dernières semaines de repos, on en ait profité pour sortir un peu en ville. Du coup, je la regarde horrifiée. Oui, dans les moments de panique et de stress, j'ai tendance à utiliser plein de fois le même mot. Pas de jugement entre nous d'accord? Bref, j'ai pas envie qu'elle raconte nos soirées alors qu'il y a James et ses deux petits copains insupportables dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? demande Amanda avec un sourire taquin.

\- Mais rien du tout, dis-je. Vraiment, il y a rien dire.

\- Tu insiste beaucoup trop sur le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à dire pour qu'il y ait vraiment rien à dire, souligne Pettigrow à qui je lance un regard noir ce qui lui fait baisser les yeux.

\- Finalement, cette situation devient très intéressante, commente Black.

\- Mais Addison en rajoute toujours ! dis-je comme dernière défense avant que la vérité éclate.

\- Fais pas ta timide Paige, me taquine cette dernière.

\- Mance a raison, fais pas ta timide Hartwood, rajoute Black (je vous ai déjà dit qu'il est énervant quand il veut ?).

\- Addison, raconte ! dit Bethany.

\- Je ne ferai qu'un simple résumé, mais les filles sachez que Paige Hartwood est de nouveau dans la place !

\- Addison, merci ça ira, dis-je avant de tenter de changer de sujet. Et vous Bethany, Amanda vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Non non non, tu arriveras pas à nous enfumer comme ça Paige, rétorque Amanda. Dis-nous en plus Addi !

\- Le week-end dernier, on a transplané et on est sortie à Londres, histoire de bien finir nos vacances, commence Addison. Figurez-vous que notre Paige a du succès auprès de la gent masculine, enchaîne-t-elle alors que je sens que je rougis.

\- Continue, la presse Amanda pendant que Bethany boit les paroles d'Addison.

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai bu, j'ai dansé sur le bar et j'ai couché avec le patron de l'établissement, je finis l'histoire.

\- Je suis pas certain que j'avais envie de savoir tout ça, dit James.

\- C'est fascinant. Finalement, Hartwood n'est pas si coincée, jubile Black. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Mais, il n'a pas le même effet qu'avec Pettigrow. Au contraire, Black affiche un air encore plus goguenard. Il sait qu'il m'a énervé. Tout comme il savait que je n'avais pas envie qu'Addison raconte notre soirée devant eux.

« - Et il était comment le patron du bar ? demande Amanda avide de détails.

\- Je vais voir où en est Lily, dit James en sortant du wagon.

\- Un véritable canon, un peu comme B…

\- Byron ! je m'écrie voyant la bourde qu'elle allait faire. Tu sais le préfet des Poussouffle.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Grand, musclé avec des yeux noisettes ! Rajoute Addison. »

On échange un regard. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a failli faire une énorme boulette. Le patron du bar était plus ténébreux dans le style de Black, mais sans son caractère à la con. Le truc, c'est que si Addison avait balancé ça j'aurais eu Amanda à dos et Black serait devenu insupportable même si il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je ressens le besoin de quitter le wagon alors que James revient avec Remus et Lily. On est vraiment trop nombreux pour un si petit compartiment.

« - Hé Remus, tu sais pas quoi ? Hartwood s'est tapé un patron de bar dans le genre de ton collègue Byron pendant les vacances ! Le célibat lui va bien ! s'exclame Black.

\- Je vais me rafraîchir, excusez-moi, dis-je en essayant de sortir tant bien que mal de cet endroit de malheur.

\- Très malin Sirius, j'entends Remus réprimander Black alors que je m'aventure dans le couloir. »

En chemin vers les toilettes, je croise la dame du charriot et je lui achète une chocogrenouille. Il n'existe pas de meilleur réconfort que le chocolat. Si quelqu'un vous dit le contraire, mordez-le. Je rentre dans les toilettes et je passe un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage avant de m'installer dans une cabine. Je m'assois en tailleur sur les toilettes, qui sont fermées évidemment. Un peu de tranquillité enfin. Depuis ce matin, c'était panique et agitation. Puis, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre l'inquisition.

Je commence à manger le chocolat pour calmer mes nerfs. Je n'aime pas être le centre de ce genre d'attention malsaine, notamment de la part de Black. James est comme frère, mais on ne parle pas de nos vies sexuelles ensembles. C'est notre règle de base. En plus, ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec un inconnu dans un bar. Vous voyez, je suis plus le genre relations longues. En fait, jusque ici, je n'avais connu que ça.

En parlant de lui, vous devez vous demandez comment s'est terminé mon anniversaire. Sur le coup, personne ne s'est posé de questions sur nous à part mes amis, qui étaient au courant bien sur. Quand tous les invités sont rentrés chez eux, mes parents ont fait de même en promettant de revenir le lendemain pour aider à ranger. On a continué à faire la fête avec les autres. Après, nous sommes allés nous coucher.

Le lendemain, en revanche, les filles m'ont posé pleins de questions. J'ai éludé une partie de l'histoire, celle de la soirée de fin d'année. Seuls Black et moi-même sommes au courant. Les choses ne se sont déjà pas terminées comme je l'avais prévu avec Victor, je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus du reste James le prenne pour cible, déjà qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment accroché ensembles.

En fin de journée, avec mes parents nous sommes rentrés chez moi et avons pris le thé dans le salon. C'est ce moment que j'ai choisi pour leur annoncer la nouvelle tout en les rassurant et en leur disant que les choses n'allaient plus très bien entre Victor et moi mais que je le vivais très bien, que je n'étais pas triste du tout. Bref, qu'ils ne se fassent pas de soucis pour moi parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Ils ont tout à fait compris la situation et nous avons discuté d'autres choses et critiqué la tante Stacy.

Pendant le temps où j'ai repensé à tous ces événements, j'ai eu le temps de manger ma grenouille. J'ai Godric Gryffindor si vous voulez savoir. Je le range soigneusement dans ma poche avec tout le respect que je dois au fondateur de ma maison à Poudlard. Je m'apprête à sortir quand la porte s'ouvre. J'entends le bruit de quelques pas. Puis, la personne s'arrête.

« - Sors Hartwood, je sais que tu es là. ».

Bingo, encore Black. J'ai pas envie de lui parler, mais il ne me laissera pas le choix de toute façon. Je me lève ouvre la porte des WC et trouve Black appuyé contre la double vasque négligemment, les bras croisés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?, je lui demande.

\- T'as pas pleuré quand même ?

\- Je suis une grande fille, tocard.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça…, commence-t-il en décroisant les bras tout en s'approchant de moi. Sache que le « tocard » était venu s'excuser de sa conduite tout à fait stupide de toute à l'heure, continue-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- T'embête pas à faire semblant avec moi Black, je dirais à Remus que tu as retenu sa leçon de morale et que tu lui a obéis en venant ici pour t'exc… »

Nous n'étions pas seuls dans les toilettes. Victor ouvre brutalement la porte de la première cabine. Il nous lance un regard noir. J'ai l'impression qu'il va tuer quelqu'un. Enfin, qu'il va nous tuer tous les deux. Black enlève sa main de mon épaule et se place devant moi, les bras en l'air. J'ai laissé ma baguette dans notre compartiment. En revanche, je vois celle de Black qui dépasse de la poche arrière de son jean.

« - VOUS ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS TOUS LES DEUX ! hurle Victor.

\- Victor, mon pote, entre Hartwood et moi, c'est le néant. Elle m'intéresse pas du t…

\- FERME TA GRANDE BOUCHE BLACK !

\- Calme-toi Victor, fais pas de connerie, tente de le raisonner le Gryffindor. Tu pourrais le regretter. »

Victor pointe sa baguette sur le visage de Black. Mes réflexes fonctionnent plus vite que mon cerveau. D'un geste rapide, j'attrape la baguette magique de Sirius alors que Victor est prêt à lancer un sort. Je la pointe sur Bonnefoy et hurle « Stupéfix » alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la bouche. Le sort passe à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Black alors que le Serdaigle s'effondre sur le sol. Black se retourne vers choqué.

« - Wow ! Hartwood, c'était dingue ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Oui, bon ça va, je marmonne en réponse.

\- C'est ton côté Potter qui ressort ! Quelle visée et joli réflexe !

\- C'est surtout interdit je te rappelle. Donc, on devrait remettre Victor dans cette cabine et retourner tranquillement dans notre compartiment.

\- C'est ton côté Evans qui parle là…

\- Je suis pas comme Lily, je lui réponds alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel pour montrer son désaccord. Bon, récupère ta baguette et arrête de parler pour rien dire Black, je rajoute en lui tendant.

\- Mais, t'as utilisé ma baguette ? Je vois que la jeune Hartwood n'a peur de rien, ni de mettre sa main dans la poche arrière des jeans des jeunes hommes !

\- La ferme, t'es lourd ! dis-je en sortant des WC. »

Après avoir caché le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle toujours stupéfixé, on rejoint notre compartiment et les autres. On s'assoit chacun à notre place. Je prends part à la conversation des filles. Mon regard croise celui interrogateur de Remus. Je hoche la tête discrètement et il me sourit, l'air rassuré et satisfait. Le reste du trajet se passe sans encombre. Les garçons sortent du compartiment le temps que nous nous changions et mettions nos uniformes de Poudlard. Ensuite, on échange les rôles. Lily et Remus partent finalement afin de vérifier que tous les élèves ont enfilé leurs robes de sorciers.

Je discute calmement avec James lorsque le train commence à perdre de la vitesse et à ralentir de plus en plus. Dehors, il fait nuit noire. Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. Je regarde la cravate de mon cousin, qui est de travers. Je la remets en place correctement quand le train s'arrête. Nous nous levons dans un même mouvement et ouvrons la porte du compartiment. Dans le couloir, c'est la pagaille. J'entends la voix de Lily, qui hurle aux jeunes élèves de rester calme ou de ne pas courir partout. Je descends tranquillement du train et salue Hagrid de la main. Il est en pleine discussion avec Remus. Avec Amanda, Bethany et Addison, nous montons dans un des carrosses, qui sont tous guidés par des chevaux invisibles. Une fois que nous sommes installées à l'intérieur, la porte se referme seule et notre véhicule se met en route. Nous nous dirigeons vers Poudlard, une nouvelle année s'offre à nous. Ma septième et dernière à l'école de sorcellerie commence.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. Je posterai la suite mardi prochain si tout va bien.

D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine ! :)

Joie et bonheur !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est avec un léger de retard que je poste ce cinquième chapitre (déjà!). Avec la reprise des cours et le boulot à côté, mon temps libre a largement diminué ^^'

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Festin de début d'année, Grande salle,

1er septembre 1977, Poudlard.

Comme à son habitude la Grande salle est toujours aussi majestueuse. Le ciel magique nous montre une nuit claire et étoilée, calme. Je m'installe à la table du fond réservée aux Gryffondors. Je suis assise à côté de Remus et en face de moi Lily est à la droite de James. De l'autre côté, il y a Black. Ces deux derniers commencent à parler Quidditch et recrutement au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor, plusieurs postes se sont libérés. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant que j'ai décidé de participer aux sélections pour être poursuiveuse.

« - J'espère que Dumbledore va dire un mot sur les dates des sélections, qu'on puisse s'organiser le partage du terrain avec les autres équipes, dit James.

-Ouais, bien j'espère qu'il le fera après le repas. Je meurs de faim ! lui répond Black. »

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrent. Minerva McGonagall, une jeune professeur à l'air sévère de métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, entre suivie de nombreux petits êtres. Ils sont à la fois apeurés, étonnés, excités… Je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai ressenti lors de ma répartition. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de toutes ses émotions. Les nouveaux élèves se mettent en ligne face au tabouret sur lequel est posé le Choixpeau magique. De l'autre côté de la table, Lily se penche vers moi.

« - Paige, j'avais oublié ! Cette année, la petite soeur d'Amanda entre à l'école ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Les parents de Clearwater ne se sont pas arrêtés à une catastrophe ? marmonne Black.

\- Oh la ferme, je dis exaspérée à voix basse. »

Il s'apprête à répliquer pendant que je me retourne vers la table des professeurs pour voir la répartition. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois James qui fait un signe de la main pour le stopper. Le Choixpeau magique informe et tout rapiécé se redresse d'un coup sur le tabouret. Une fente s'ouvre et il se met à chanter comme à chaque début d'année. Pour présenter chaque maison, il évoque les fondateurs de Poudlard et les qualités requises par ces derniers. Les Gryffondors doivent être braves et courageux, mais ils peuvent aussi être parfois trop fiers, les Pousouffles sont très loyaux envers leurs familles et leurs amis, les Serdaigles sont des férus de savoir, enfin les Serpentards sont rusés et intelligents. Le Choixpeau magique termine sa chanson avec un message sur la solidarité et la coopération entre les élèves des différentes maisons par ces temps sombres, qui s'annoncent.

Ensuite, McGonagall commence à appeler les nouveaux arrivants un par un suivant l'ordre alphabétique. Cette année, ils sont un peu plus nombreux que d'ordinaire. De la table des Pousouffles, on entend Bertha Jorkins critiquer et dire des ragots sur chaque élève, qui se présente sur le tabouret. Cette fille est en septième année et sachez que je la trouve insupportable. Elle aime beaucoup trop les ragots pour son propre bien.

« - Clearwater Nancy, appelle le professeur de Métamorphose. »

La petite soeur d'Amanda avance vers pour se faire répartir. Avec Lily, on sait pertinemment que bien qu'elles s'apprécient, elles n'ont pas envie d'être dans la même maison. Les mots « vie privée » et « perte de liberté » auraient été prononcés au cours d'un repas de famille particulièrement agité. Le Choixpeau met environ une dizaine de secondes avant de s'écrier :

« - Gryffondor !

\- Bravo ! hurle Amanda à la table des Serdaigles ».

J'applaudis avec les autres pour accueillir la nouvelle venue dans notre maison. Elle se dirige rapidement vers notre table, l'air ravi. De loin, elle me fait signe de la main et s'assoit à côté de l'autre fille, qui a été répartie à Gryffondor. Je me tourne pour voir Amanda. Elle me regarde avec les deux pouces en l'air et un grand sourire. Je lui réponds la même chose.

J'ai l'impression que les noms s'égrainent de plus en plus lentement tandis que les gargouillements des ventres de mes camarades sont de plus en plus forts. Je commence à avoir faim également. Un petit garçon brun est envoyé à Serdaigle, un autre à Gryffindor, une fillette à Serpentard… Enfin, le dernier élève rejoint notre table et McGonagall enlève le tabouret et le Choixpeau avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, est assis au centre. Notre directrice de maison est assise à sa droite. Le professeur Dumbledore est un homme âgé avec des lunettes en demi-lune et une longue barbe blanche. Il m'inspire le respect et la grandeur. Cependant, je trouve que c'est un personnage très mystérieux et énigmatique. Il se lève, le silence s'installe dans la Grande salle sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot.

« - Bonsoir à tous, nouveaux venus ou anciens élèves de Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, commence-t-il son discours. Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue dans notre école aux premiers cités. J'espère que vous trouverez ici un nouveau foyer au sein de vos maisons respectives. Ensuite, bon retour aux seconds. Enfin, j'aurai quelques annonce à vous faire. Mais, pour l'heure, bon appétit à tous et à toutes. »

Alors que notre directeur se rassoit, les plats d'or jusque là vides se remplissent sous mes yeux. Je me sers et les conversations reprennent. Les premières années commencent à faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades de classe.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'on était à leur place hier, s'écrit Lily, et pourtant ça fait déjà sept ans ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui, le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, je lui répond.

\- Sept ans à partager votre dortoir, ça peut paraître très long, rajoute une voix aigüe et désagréable. »

Malheureusement pour vous, il est temps que je vous présente Victoria Blanchet. Avec sa meilleure amie, Azelma, elles sont les deux autres filles dans notre dortoir. Autant Azelma est une jeune fille douce et sympathique, autant Victoria est une vieille peau. Elle est si jeune, mais pourtant déjà perdue. On se supporte au quotidien. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, elle ne me supporte absolument pas. Notre relation a toujours été comme ça et elle n'est pas prête de s'arranger.

« - Victoria, je ne t'avais pas vu ni entendu, ce n'est pas dans ton habitude, dis-je.

\- Paige Hartwood, tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué pendant l'été.

\- Pareillement !

\- Dis-moi, les rumeurs vont bon train à ton sujet, rajoute-elle.

\- Vraiment ? , je demande un sourcil levé pour lui signifier mon mépris profond. »

C'est parti. Je pensais pouvoir retarder un petit peu ce moment, mais pas avec Victoria dans les parages. En plus, elle se fera un plaisir d'aller ragoter avec sa copine Jorkins. Autant en finir tout de suite et être débarrassée. Le reste de mon groupe s'est tu, de même que les quelques élèves qui me séparent de Victoria.

« - Profitons plutôt du repas ! s'exclame Lily, ma partenaire qui essaie de venir à mon secours et je la remercie intérieurement pour cette tentative.

\- Oui, tu as raison mon amour, rajoute James.

\- Comment trouvez-vous les pommes de terre ? demande Remus à la volée.

Tu crois que ça va finir en baston ? Murmure Pettigrow à Black.

Merci, tout le monde mais c'est pas la peine. L'affreuse Victoria a des questions et elle veut des réponses. On sait tous comment elle est insupportable en temps normal, alors je n'ose imaginer comment elle peut l'être avec toute cette curiosité. Je vais te donner des réponses, mais après fous nous la peine, deal ?

\- Deal ! s'exclame-t-elle avec sa tête de peste et son air de satisfaction malsain.

\- Dis, ce que tu as à dire alors.

\- J'ai entendu dire que toi, Miss Paige Hartwood, ne deviendrait jamais, et ce contre toute attente, Mrs Paige Hartwood Bonnefoy.

\- C'est correct, dis-je sobrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que les choses s'étaient mal finies entre toi et le beau Victor. Tu l'aurais largué comme une merde, pour ensuite aller boire dans des bars moldus et découcher du manoir parental pour passer la nuit avec des inconnus. »

Je suis prise au dépourvu par cette dernière phrase. Je ne comprends pas comment cette horrible mégère peut être au courant de mon « aventure estivale ». J'en ai parlé à Lily le lendemain même des faits et nous sommes tombées d'accord sur la dénomination. Provoquer Victoria n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, je me suis laissée guider par ma petite fierté. Je décide de conclure ce merveilleux échange pour pouvoir continuer mon repas tranquillement en parlant avec Remus.

« - Crois ce que tu veux Victoria. Je me fous royalement de ce qu'une pimbêche dans ton genre peut bien penser de moi.

\- C'est donc vrai. Merci de toutes tes réponses. Il va y avoir la queue devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame maintenant que tous les personnages masculins du château vont être au courant que tu couches dès le premier soir ! dit-elle pour me provoquer.

\- Qu'est-…, je commence à répliquer avant que l'on me coupe la parole.

\- Ferme la Blanchet ! crie James. Tu saoules tout le monde avec tes provocations à deux balles. »

Il est tout rouge et mal à l'aise. Avec Lily, Remus, Alice, Frank et Black, on échange des regards. Puis, on éclate de rire et on se moque de James. Victoria, qui a toujours voulu être dans le lit de James ou de Black, est vexée de s'être faite rembarrer de la sorte devant tout le monde et applique ce que James lui a crié de faire. On ne l'entend plus pendant la suite du repas.

James repart dans un grand discours sur le Quidditch avec Black. Lily, qui fait des efforts pour s'intéresser au sujet, l'interroge sur certains points techniques ou sur certains joueurs qu'ils citent. Pettigrow discute avec Frank Londubat et Alice. Remus et moi, on parle de ce qui nous entend cette année : les Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensives et Contraignantes, plus communément appelées les ASPIC. Pendant ce temps, les plats se vident et les desserts apparaissent. Je prends une part de tarte aux pommes. En face de moi, James s'empiffre. On dirait qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours. Lily le réprimande, en étant sportif, il devrait faire plus attention à son régime alimentaire. Enfin, le festin se termine et je vois le professeur Dumbledore se relever. Le silence est roi dans la salle.

« - Mes chers élèves, je vais commence par énumérer les différentes annonces habituelles, dit-il.

\- C'est chiant ça, on veut les annonces sur le Quidditch, murmure James à Black qui approuve en hochant la tête.

\- Tout d'abord, sachez tous qu'il est toujours interdit de se rendre dans la forêt du parc, commence Dumbledore en lançant un regard à la fois appuyé et rieur à James, Remus, Black et Pettigrow. Dans ces lieux, on trouve des créatures d'une très grande dangerosité, qui n'hésiteraient pas à vous faire du mal dans le meilleur des cas. Deuxièmement, la liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau du concierge au second étage. Elle contient environ 200 items. Je ne peux que conseiller à certains d'y jeter un coup.

\- On n'a pas que ça à foutre, marmonne Pettigrow.

\- C'est une honte que les filtres d'amour et ceux de vérité soient toujours interdits, j'entends râler Bertha Jorkins au loin.

\- Troisièmement, en ce qui concerne tous nos sportifs et nos supporters, sachez que le premier match de Quidditch aura lieu le troisième week-end du mois d'octobre. Afin que chaque équipe puisse être complète et prête à affronter leurs adversaires, les sélections se dérouleront les samedis et dimanches du second week-end du mois de septembre, soit dans quinze jours.

\- Super ! s'exclame James. Je pense qu'on devrait faire une réunion avec les membres de l'équipe qui restent pour s'organiser ! Tu en penses quoi Patmol ? »

J'ai fini par comprendre que Patmol était le surnom que James donnait à Black. Les quatre membres de leur bande en ont un chacun. Si James est capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Black est aussi dans l'équipe. Il occupe le rôle de batteur. Le second est Wilkes, un garçon de cinquième année. A l'évocation du Quidditch toute la Grande salle s'était ranimée sachant que généralement, le directeur de l'école terminait toujours par cette annonce.

« - Votre attention encore s'il vous plaît, dit Dumbledore. J'ai encore une nouvelle à vous dire. »

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme a piqué ma curiosité et à la vue de la tête de mes camarades, je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise.

« - Avec l'ensemble du clan professoral, nous avons eu une réunion et nous avons décidé de mettre en place un système de tutorat au sein de l'école. En fait, deux élèves de septième année de chaque maison donneront des cours particuliers, d'approfondissement ou d'aide aux nouveaux élèves.

\- C'est fabuleux, s'écrit Lily.

\- La barbe, râle Black.

\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne initiative, murmure Remus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne peut qu'aider les premières années, dis-je.

\- Et tu fais quoi des deux pauvres septièmes années qui vont se les coltiner en plus de bosser pour les ASPICS, réplique Black.

\- C'est pas comme si réviser occupait une grande partie de ton temps, je réponds.

\- Les huit élèves concernaient par ce nouveau système devront se rendre demain soir dans la salle des professeurs où ils auront une réunion avec les directeurs de maison et l'ensemble des professeurs. Ils seront alors informés du déroulement des séances à venir.

\- Vraiment, c'est une initiative formidable, rajoute Lily.

\- Sachez que pour ne pas être débordés par trop d'activités, les préfets, préfets-en-chef et capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch ne sont pas éligible pour cette fonction, rajoute le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Oh noooooon, s'exclame ma partenaire l'air déçu alors qu'à ses côtés James a plutôt l'air soulagé.

\- Maintenant, je vais dire le nom des huit tuteurs des maisons. Pour la maison Pousouffle, nous avons Venus Carlton et Adrian Williams. Pour la maison Serptendard, il s'agit de Mary Sullivan et de Severus Rogue.

\- Mary est une fille très gentille, murmure Remus à mon oreille.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment au profil des Serpentards de ces dernières années. Elle est très douce, elle saura y faire avec des élèves, dis-je.

\- Pour la maison Serdaigle, on a Bethany Laurens et Charles Wales, continue Dumbledore.

\- C'est une super nouvelle pour Bethany ! me dit Lily. Elle doit être aux anges !

\- La connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, je réponds contente pour mon amie.

\- Charles Wales, ce nom me dit quelque chose, j'entends Black demander à mon cousin.

\- C'est le meilleur ami de Victor, dis-je.

\- Enfin, pour la maison Gryffondor, les deux tuteurs sont Paige Hartwood et Sirius Black.

\- Quoi ?! dis-je en même temps que Black suite à cette annonce. »

Je suis sonnée par cette nouvelle. Devenir tutrice est vraiment quelque chose qui me plaît. En revanche, avoir Black comme binôme est une idée qui m'enchante beaucoup moins. Je le regarde et constate qu'il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Je le trouve assez arrogant et il pense que je suis ennuyeuse juste parce que j'aime passer du temps à la bibliothèque du château. Cette année ne commence décidément pas comme je l'avais espérée.

Dans la Grande salle, les conversations vont bon train suite aux révélations du directeur. Les professeurs ont l'air satisfait et les premières années sont entre l'inquiétude et la joie. Lily n'arrête pas de signaler à tous à quel point elle approuve cette décision. Je me dis juste qu'entre ce tutorat, les ASPIC, mes recherches personnelles sur la médicomagie et le Quidditch, mon emploi du temps va être bien rempli.

« - Sur ce, je souhaite à chacun et chacune d'entre vous de trouver sa place pour cette nouvelle année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les cours commencent dès demain. C'est pour cette raison que je vous invite à rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. Les préfets vont conduire les premières années vers leurs salles communes. Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous ! »

Lily et Remus partent au niveau des portes de la Grande salle pour organiser la sortie des élèves. Avec les autres, on reste assis un moment de plus. Ce n'est pas la peine de se lever avec l'embouteillage, qui est en train de se créer.

« - Je suis fière de toi ! Ma cousine, tu es tutrice ! s'écrie James.

\- Merci, merci, je réponds en lui tirant la langue.

\- Quand je te dis que tu es le côté responsable de la famille ! Tu vas bien t'occuper de ces premières années. A part toi ou Lily, ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux !

\- Enfin, ils auront aussi un bon contre-exemple avec Black, dis-je.

\- Ne me cherche pas Hartwood.

\- Est-ce une menace ?

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Doucement vous deux ! s'écrie James en nous faisant les gros yeux. Vous savez désormais vous êtes des exemples pour nous tous ! rajoute-il en commençant à rire.

\- T'es chiant Cornedrue !

\- Ca va Patmol, détends-toi !

\- On dirait que la sortie se dégage, je les coupe en me levant pour partir. »

Je viens d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais : le tutorat avec Black va être l'équivalent d'une torture psychologique. Je suis fatiguée d'avance…

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment de lecture. Etant donné que mon avance a largement diminué, je ne vous promets pas de poster la semaine prochaine. Mais, pas de panique ! Je ne compte pas vous abandonner !

Bisouuuuus ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Et... salut ! :D

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de publier un autre chapitre cette semaine même si je n'ai pas particulièrement eu le temps de m'avancer dans l'écriture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette première journée à la très très célèbre école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard ! ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

* * *

Château de Poudlard,

2 septembre 1977, Ecosse.

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait encore nuit dehors. A travers la fenêtre, je peux voir les étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Le dortoir est encore calme. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Mais, je ne me lève pas. Je profite de ces minutes de silence pour me réveiller en douceur.

En fait, j'en ai besoin pour essayer de me calmer moi. En effet, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. Black me laisser complètement tomber au tutorat et je me retrouvais seule devant une horde de premières années acharnées. Je suis quasiment sûre que leur objectif était du sang et des larmes, mes larmes ! Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait Victor qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire : " Tu l'as bien mérité !". Pendant ce temps, Black, assis au fond de la classe, était en plein fou rire en me montrant du doigt. Résultat, je quittais la salle en courant. C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée.

Je me sens légèrement fatiguée bien que j'ai dormi une nuit complète. Finalement, Pouf pouf se lève. Je dis adieu à la sérénité de ce matin de septembre. On dirait qu'elle compte prévenir toute la tour de Gryffondor... C'est décidé, pour éviter tout conflit en ce premier jour de cours, je ne sortirai de mon lit que quand elle aura quitté le dortoir. De toute manière, elle en a pour une bonne demie heure à la salle de bain.

Soudain, les rideaux de mon baldaquin s'ouvrent et se referment quasi-immédiatement. Je me retourne, c'est Lily qui vient me rejoindre. Elle sort sa baguett et lance un _Asurdiato_ sur le lit pour que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

« - Bonjour partenaire ! Tu as bien dormi ? Demande la rousse.

\- Oui, ça peut aller et toi ?

\- Comme un bébé, jusqu'à ce que notre réveil officiel se mette à faire un bruit monstre... Alors Paige, dis-moi tout !

\- Mais, Lily, tu sais déjà tout de moi, dis-je l'air perplexe en mettant ma main devant ma bouche pour camoufler un bâillement.

\- Aller ! Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Hier soir, le temps qu'avec Remus on s'occupe de la sortie des élèves de la Grande salle, qu'on donne le mot de passe de la tour aux Gryffondors, et qu'on fasse notre ronde dans le château, quand je suis rentrée, tu étais déjà couchée et bien endormie. Alors, tu es tutrice, c'est génial ! S'écrit-elle finalement en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je suppose, je réponds tout en reprenant mon souffle après cette étreinte rigoureuse. »

À voir sa tête, je dirais que Miss Evans n'est clairement pas satisfaite de ma réponse très peu enthousiaste. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses sourcils se froncent un peu.

« - J'étais sûre qu'il y avait un problème! Crache le morceau Paige Valentina Circée Hartwood.

\- Touchée, je capitule. La mise en place d'un système comme ce tutorat, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Mais, franchement, être en binôme avec Black... Il est pas sérieux du tout ! J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais m'en sortir.

\- Hé, ne stresse pas en avance ma belle. Si Dumbledore et les autres professeurs t'ont choisi, c'est parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi et en tes capacités.

\- Merci Lily, ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur toi à chaque fois que j'ai une baisse de moral. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et commence à écarter les rideaux du lit. Je constate néanmoins qu'elle s'interrompt dans son mouvement. Au final, elle se retourne et rajoute :

« - Tu sais, en ce qui concerne Sirius, c'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas qu'il bosse et, avec James, ils ne pensent qu'à faire des blagues. Mais, il a de très bons résultats. Tu pourrais être surprise. Bon, la harpie a quitté le navire, je file à la salle de bain. Ne fronce pas les sourcils je me dépêche ! »

Cette fois-ci ma meilleure amie se lève du lit et laisse les rideaux grands ouverts derrière elle. Les rayons du soleil viennent chatouiller mon visage et je décide de la suivre. Je me dirige vers mon placard et sort mon uniforme. J'ai le choix entre le pantalon ou la jupe. Vu qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid, j'opte pour cette dernière. Je discute ensuite tranquillement avec Alice, qui est déjà prête. Au bout de 5 minutes, Lily sort de la salle de bain et j'y entre.

Je commence par un brossage de dents vigoureux. Je prends ensuite une douche rapide. En sortant, je mets mon uniforme et comme mes cheveux ne sont pas secs, je fais une tresse qui vient se poser sur mon épaule droite. Pour finir le tout, je mets une pointe de mascara sur mes cils et un rouge à lèvre à la couleur très naturelle. Je rejoins les filles dans le dortoir et nous descendons pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

La Grande salle est à moitié remplie ce matin. On est plus en avance que d'habitude. J'en profite pour aller saluer Bethany, qui est déjà attablée chez les Serdaigles. Elle est en grande discussion avec Charles Wales, son binôme pour le tutorat et aussi meilleur ami de Victor.

« - Bonjour ma chérie, me dit-elle en me serrant doucement dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut, très bien et toi ? Charles, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ça va aussi, on discutait du tutorat ! Je suis tellement contente que les professeurs m'aient choisi, dit Bethany.

\- J'ai passé un assez bon été, merci. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour toi et Vic. Écoute, j'ai rien contre toi mais il est vraiment pas bien en ce moment et je préférerai qu'il ne nous voit pas discuter ensembles.

\- Oh, je comprends... je vous laisse tranquille. On se voir ce soir à la réunion d'information. »

Je me retourne et fait quelques pas. J'entends Bethany murmurer quelque chose à Charles, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Je rejoins alors Lily et Alice à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis en train de boire mon thé tout en jetant un oeil à la Gazette du sorcier. Ca fait des mois qu'on peut y lire toujours le même type d'informations : des disparitions étranges, des attaques sur des familles de Moldus, des morts… C'est lié à la montée d'un mage noir très puissant : Lord Voldemort. Mais, son nom est très rarement prononcé. Remus m'interrompt dans ma lecture.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ca peut aller, je réponds en croisant le regard de Lily. Et toi ?

\- Comme un bébé ! Dommage que ce cher James ronfle parfois si fort qu'il nous réveille !

\- Ne m'en parle pas, soupire Lily.

\- Je vois le professeur McGonagall qui se lève ! On va enfin voir la tête de notre emploi du temps, s'écrie-t-il. »

En effet, tant bien que mal, la jeune professeur de métamorphose longe la table des Gryffondors en distribuant les plannings par année. Enfin, elle arrive à notre table.

« - Tenez, prenez une feuille chacun et aucun commentaire. Les emplois du temps ne pourront pas être modifiés.

\- Merci professeur, dis-je en attrapant les papiers qu'elle me tend et je commence à les distribuer.

\- Oh ! Miss Hartwood, Mr Black, commence-t-elle en se retournant, n'oubliez pas : rendez-vous devant la salle des professeurs ce soir à 19 heures.

\- Très bien professeur, dis-je. »

McGonagall continue de distribuer ces papiers tout en réprimandant certains élèves au passage. Black soupire et a l'air désespéré de devoir venir à cette petite réunion. Les autres sont déjà plongés dans une analyse détaillée de notre planning.

« - On a cours de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles, s'écrie Lily. C'est super on pourra voir un peu plus les filles ! Tu trouves pas ?

\- Oui, dis-je en marmonnant légèrement. »

On ne peut pas dire qu'avoir un cours en commun avec cette maison me réjouisse complètement. En fait, personnellement, je m'en fiche. Mais, avecce que je viens d'apprendre sur le moral de Victor, j'appréhende un peu ses réactions.

« - D'ailleurs, c'est le premier cours de la semaine, rajoute Remus.

\- Hé meneerde ! râle Black et James d'une même voix.

\- Quoi ? on demande en même temps avec Remus.

\- On a un double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards le vendredi en fin de journée, répond Black qui a l'air au bout du rouleau.

\- Et ?

\- Hartwood, on sait tous que tu as tendance à vivre dans ta bulle, mais les Serpentards quand même, réplique « Patmol ».

\- Je ne vis pas dans ma « bulle » et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs mangemorts quoi que vous en pensiez.

\- Depuis, quand tu connais si bien les Serpentards toi ?

\- J'ai cours de runes avec certains d'entre eux et je vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre Black, je répond d'une voix calme en me levant, le tout en faisant signe à Addison et Amanda. Je vais voir les filles, on se rejoint devant les serres Lily.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi agressif Patmol, le sermonne gentiment James. »

Black et James sont quasiment meilleurs amis depuis leur rencontre dans le train pour la première année. Maintenant, on peut considérer qu'ils sont plus frères qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, depuis l'été dernier, Black a carrément emménagé chez Euphemia et Fleamont. Je sais vaguement que ça a un rapport avec sa famille. Mais, je ne pose pas plus de questions. Heureusement déjà qu'il est agressif sans que je me mêle de ses affaires, qu'est-ce que ça serait sinon ?!

J'arrive à la hauteur des filles et Amanda est déjà en train de se plaindre de je ne sais quoi. Quand elle me voit, elle me serre délicatement dans ses bras et me félicite pour mon rôle de tutrice. Puis, nous nous dirigeons tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien vers les serres. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec tous les élèves, nous attendons que la nouvelle et jeune enseignante de botanique arrive : le professeur Chourave. Avec Lily, Addison et Amanda, on s'installe à un établi dans la serre numéro 3. Je remarque que lorsque Black passe devant la table de Victor, ils s'échangent des regards plus que noirs.

Dix minutes plus tard, mes avant-bras sont entièrement recouverts de terre. Pour commencer l'année, le professeur Chourave a décidé de nous faire récolter des baies, qui poussent sous terre et qui sont utiles dans la préparation du Poussos. Amanda ne voulant pas se salir les mains, elle a décidé de s'occuper de la partie schématique tout en étant supervisée par Lily. Elle aime bien contrôler que tout soit correct. Addison s'occupe de ranger les baies en fonction de leur taille. Moi, je m'occupe du vrai boulot, je détermine quelles baies sont prêtes à être cueillies ou non. On travaille de façon consciencieuse. Je remarque que c'est aussi le cas du groupe de Bethany, qui s'est retrouvée avec Victor, Charles et Azelma. En revanche, du côté de chez James, la tendance est plus à la rigolade qu'au sérieux, comme d'habitude.

Le cours se termine et nous avons un devoir commun à rendre sur ce sujet. A 10 heures, on retourne vers le château et je me rends à mon cours de runes. Je m'installe avec Ruth, qui est en septième année à Serpentard. Les deux heures s'écoulent normalement et on est chargé de faire des traductions. A la fin de l'heure, je la salue et sort de la classe. Je marche rapidement dans le couloir pour me rendre à la Grande salle quand quelqu'un m'appelle.

« - Paige, Paige, attends ! »

Je me retourne et je vois Charles, qui court pour me rattraper. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me sourit et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« - Je voulais te demander pardon pour ce matin au petit-déjeuner, me dit-il. Je n'avais pas à être aussi froid envers toi, tu venais juste parler à une amie. J'ai été stupide.

\- Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça Charles, c'est oublier, je réponds en souriant. Félicitations pour ton rôle de tuteur !

\- Merci, je te retourne le compliment ! Je prends ça très au sérieux ! En plus, être en duo avec Bethany, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

\- C'est vrai, tu es très chanceux ! Je peux pas en dire autant, je rajoute alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers.

\- Le plus pénible, ça va être de voir toutes les filles de onze ans le regarder comme si c'était un dieu vivant, répond-il en riant.

\- Merci de me rappeler ce petit détail, dis-je en tirant la langue. Sinon, comment tu vas ?

\- Moi, ça va ! Mais, Victor me fout le cafard. Enfin, c'est plus vraiment ça, il commence à me saouler à faire la gueule tout le temps. C'est chiant !

\- C'est à mon tour de m'excuser alors…

\- T'es moqueuse ahah ! »

On continue de discuter et on se sépare à l'entrée de la Grande salle. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de James. Il a le regard vitreux. C'est toujours la même chose lorsqu'il revient dans des cours de Divination avec les autres. C'est à cause de l'encens et des vapeurs que la très vieille professeure, qui est chargée de l'enseignement et dont j'ai oublié le nom, diffuse en continu dans la salle de classe. En fait, ça endort les élèves et James semble y être particulièrement sensible.

Attention, peste en approche ! Victoria est en train de se lever de la table des Poussoufles où elle était en grande conversation avec Jorkins.

« - Salut les beaux gosses, dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux garçons avant de se tourner vers moi, Hartwood !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Blanchet ?, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh, mais rien du tout Hartwood !, minaude-elle. Juste, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu étais si audacieuse. Tourner autour du meilleur ami de ton ex le premier jour de cours et seulement après un mois de séparation, c'est pas très cool.

\- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi, si tu veux bien nous laisser manger en paix maintenant.

\- Petite catin… »

Elle marmonne ces dernières paroles et part rejoindre Azelma, qui est assise au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Je ne réagis pas à sa provocation parce que c'est précisément ce qu'elle cherche. Les autres autour de la table me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Après avoir fini de manger mon blanc de poulet, je les regarde et dis :

« - Quoi ?

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser Pouf pouf te parler sur ce ton ?! S'étrangle Lily.

\- Elle veut m'énerver et elle veut aussi que je fasse un scandale devant toute l'école, je ne compte pas réagir non.

\- Mais quand même, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit en partant !

\- Lily, on s'en fiche, je rajoute.

\- Tu as eu raison. Victoria est et a toujours été une peste, ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses vont changer, dit Remus pour calmer sa collègue.

\- En entendant, la prochaine fois, fais pas la maligne si tu ne veux pas être le centre de tous les ragots de Poudlard, rajoute Black avant de partir avec Pettigrow en croquant une pomme.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'écrie Lily. Toi, dis quelque chose, elle ajoute en secouant James.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ma poule, me dit-il. Je vais aller lui parler pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Je t'accompagne ! Dit Remus, avant de se tourner vers moi et de murmurer : Faut bien quelqu'un pour les surveiller ces deux-là. En plus, je préfère éviter d'entendre Lily déblatérer là-dessus pendant des plombes. On se voit en cours ! »

Je trouve que l'après-midi passe à une allure phénoménale. On fait beaucoup de révisions avant de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses la semaine prochaine sans doute. Au final, les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs à rendre pour la séance suivante. Avec Lily, on se rend à la bibliothèque pour ne pas prendre du retard dès le premier jour de cours.

A 18 heures, je laisse Lily bosser seule et je pars dîner dans la Grande salle. 45 minutes plus tard, j'arrive en avance devant la salle des professeurs. Je discute du premier jour de cours avec Bethany et Charles. Deux minutes avant 19 heures, tous ceux et celles qui ont été désignés pour être tuteur sont dans le couloir… Sauf Black. J'ai comme une montée de haine.

« - Paige, ça va ?, s'enquit Bethany.

\- Oui, oui, je réponds d'une voix distraire en fixant le bout du couloir.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que ta bouche est tellement pincée qu'on dirait que tes lèvres ont disparu, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je suis peut être un peu contrariée, je finis par avouer. »

A sept heures du soir précises, le professeur McGonagall ouvre la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur quant à l'absence de Black, un sourcil levé, l'air inquisiteur. Je hausse les épaules en prenant une expression signalant que je désapprouve clairement le comportement de ce dernier. Elle hoche la tête, signe de sa compréhension et de son soutien moral.

« - Bonsoir tout le monde, installez-vous, dit-elle en montrant huit chaises qui sont placées d'un côté d'une table où de l'autre côté sont assis tous les professeurs. Comme vous le savez, l'ensemble du corps enseignant et moi-même vous ont désigné pour le tutor… »

 **TOC, TOC, TOC !**

La directrice de Gryffondor pousse un long soupir très exaspéré et prononce finalement d'une voix forte :

« - Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur un Black, particulièrement essoufflé.

« - Bonsoir, veuillez m'excusez pour le retard professeur.

\- Installez-vous à côté de votre binôme Mr Black et tachez de ne plus m'interrompre, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Bien, professeur. »

Black s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lui lance un regard noir pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est particulièrement énervant à n'être jamais à l'heure et que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer pour une conne. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, donc certainement m'attaquer. Mais, le professeur McGonagall enchaîne.

« - Comme je le disais avant cette petite interruption, reprend-elle, vous êtes désormais les tuteurs et tutrices des premières années. Vous ne pouvez refuser, ni trouver un remplaçant pour ce poste. Si nous vous avons choisi, c'est pour une raison : vos résultats scolaires et vos capacités dans certains domaines. Normalement, vous allez rapidement vous rendre compte que vous vous complétez assez bien.

\- Genre, toi et moi on se complète Hartwood.

\- Tais-toi Black.

\- Alors, nous allons tous vous faire passer nos programmes annuels semaine par semaine. Il y aura deux séances hebdomadaires. Si un point n'a pas bien été assimilé par une classe, on vous transmettra l'information et vous leur réexpliquerez. Sinon, il s'agit surtout d'aide, d'entraînement, d'approfondissement etc… Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?

\- Oui madame, nous répondons tous en coeur.

\- Maintenant, on va vous distribuer les papiers et chaque professeur va prononcer un mot. »

Plus les professeurs parlent, plus Black s'enfonce sur sa chaise et plus je me dis que c'est un cadeau empoisonné ce titre de tutrice. Je ne vais plus avoir une minute à moi. Mes yeux se perdent et se noient dans les tonnes d'informations, qui sont dans les programmes des professeurs. Je ne les écoute plus vraiment. C'est la voix du professeur Slughorn, qui me sort de toutes mes réflexions.

« - Désormais, nous vous laissons la parole, dit-il. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut pas refuser ? demande Black.

\- Monsieur Black, il me semble avoir été particulièrement claire sur ce point, lui répond le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Mais, professeur, comment voulez-vous que nous tenions le rythme entre les révisions, les cours, et ce truc que vous nous imposez ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que jusque ici les révisions aient occupé une grande place dans votre emploi du temps.

\- Et le Quidditch ?

\- Ne m'énervez pas Black. Si vous avez été choisi, c'est parce que vous et moi on sait pertinemment que vous pouvez continuer d'être un bon batteur et d'avoir des résultats satisfaisants. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. D'autres questions ?

\- Oui professeur, dis-je. Doit-on vous montrer en avance ce que l'on prévoit de faire avec les premières années ou non?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine en général. Sur certains sujets, nous vous donnerons certainement un coup de main. »

Les autres tuteurs demandent encore quelques renseignements auprès des professeurs. Je prends quelques notes sur des points importants. Vingt minutes plus tard, on sort tous de la salle des professeurs. Certains sont plus enchantés que d'autres. Black s'en va sans rien dire à personne. Je souhaite une bonne soirée à tout le monde et j'essaie de le rattraper. A l'angle du couloir, je ne le vois pas. Je commence à courir et je finis par le trouver devant le dernier escalier avant le couloir où siège la Grosse Dame.

« - Black, attends ! je crie. »

Il se retourne, me regarde, ne dit rien. Mais, il n'avance plus. Je monte les quelques marches qui nous séparent et je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Je reprends mon souffle calmement.

« - Tu veux quoi Hartwood ?

\- Toujours aussi sympa, je marmonne assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

\- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, alors soit t'accouches, soit tu me lâches.

\- Du calme Black ! J'ai juste une petite question, tu veux qu'on se rejoigne quand pour le tutorat ? Je pense qu'en un quart d'heure, on devrait s'en sortir avec un bon truc pour les premières années. Alors ? je lui demande en souriant.

\- Impossible, j'ai pas de temps pour ça. »

Et oui… Il me plante là et entre dans la Salle commune. J'en reviens pas. Le gars s'en fout royalement. Peut-être que Black joue son rebelle parce qu'il a pas envie de ce poste, mais je n'ai rien demandé non plus. J'entre en furie à mon tour dans la pièce après avoir parlé sèchement à la Dame. Mes yeux foudroient la pièce. Black n'y est pas j'en suis certaine.

« - Alors cette réunion ? me demande Alice en me tirant doucement par la manche de ma robe de sorcière.

\- Quoi ? je lance sèchement.

\- Paige, ça va ?

\- Pardon, pardon, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en faisant un petit sourire. C'était enrichissant et sympa. Tu sais où est Lily ? ou Remus ? ou James ?

\- Remus patrouille, James et Lily sont sans doute dans un coin tranquille du château si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Euh…. merci beaucoup. Hé Pettigrow ! »

Je l'interpelle alors qu'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était en train de rire avec un deuxième année. Mais, quand il se retourne et qu'il me voit foncer vers lui l'air sévère, ce sourire disparaît complètement.

« - Bonsoir Paige, comment tu vas ? dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- On s'en fout de ça. Black, il est où ?

\- Monté dans dortoir, répond-il rapidement.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. »

Je traverse la salle en sens inverse et je monte d'un pas décidé les marches qui mènent au dortoir des garçons. Je longe ensuite le couloir et m'arrête devant la porte « Gryffondor, dortoir des septièmes années ». J'hésite une demie-seconde. Puis, j'ouvre en grand la porte et entre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fo…. commence Black, qui venait d'envoyer valser sa seconde chaussure dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Non, non, non ! C'est fini ça. Maintenant ouvre grand tes oreilles et écoute-moi bien Black, je dis en pointant mon doigt sur sa poitrine. Être tuteur, t'en a rien foutre et t'en a pas envie. Donc, tu refuses de t'impliquer. Mais, sache que t'es pas seul, moi non plus j'ai rien demandé. Mais, je vais quand même faire ce qu'on attend de nous et devine quoi, toi aussi ! »

On se regarde droit dans les yeux, mon index gauche est toujours pointé sur sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien. Soit, mon petit speech a marché, soit il va se foutre royalement de ma gueule. Je déteste ce petit jeu d'attente, qui craquera le premier ? Je ne céderai pas. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas les siens.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui m'ont pourtant paru interminables. Il finit par parler.

« - T'as du cran Hartwood. »

Je lève un sourcil en signe de mépris et d'impatience.

« -Je lirai le programme que nous ont filé les profs pour la première séance. Mais, j'aurai pas le temps pour qu'on aille travailler à la bibliothèque là-dessus, faut pas abuser j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Toujours le sourcil en l'air, j'attends une dernière phrase, celle qui viendra couronner ma victoire imminente.

« - Je ne serai pas en retard. Deal ?

\- Deal ! dis-je finalement. »

On se serre la main. Je sors du dortoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai battu Black ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une bataille et que la guerre est loin d'être gagnée. Black n'est pas du genre à se rendre aussi facilement Mais, pour ce soir, je m'en contenterais. Je retourne dans la Salle commune espérant y trouver Lily et lui raconter tous les événements de la journée.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D

J'espère que vous avez passé un moment agréable en lisant ce chapitre. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire ça me ferait très très très plaisir ! ^^

En entendant, je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et prenez bien soin de vous, lisez pleins de choses d'ici la prochaine fois ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Comme tous les mardis, Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Paige reviennent dans un nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu peur de manquer notre rendez-vous habituel, mais j'ai réussi à trouver un moment pour écrire et poster !:)

Petit message spécial pour Light G :

Merci pour tes petites reviews !:D Je suis contente que tu accroches autant à cette histoire et ça m'encourage à continuer. Bisous !:)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grande salle et terrain de Quidditch,

Deuxième week-end de septembre 1977.

Pas de suspense, je vous le dis tout de suite aujourd'hui, samedi, c'est le jour des sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch. Je suis donc descendue assez tôt prendre mon petit-déjeuner puisque celles de Gryffindor ont lieu entre 9 heures et midi. Il est donc 8 heures et la Grande salle est globalement vide. Je me suis installée seule dans un coin et je mange en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Les nouvelles ne sont plus très bonnes ces derniers temps. Mes parents travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la magie et ils m'ont bien dit que ce qu'on peut lire dans la Gazette n'est rien comparé à la réalité. Mon père s'est parfaitement de quoi il parle puisqu'il est un homme de terrain, c'est un Auror. Il se bat contre les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. Ma mère, elle, travaille dans les bureaux. Elle se charge du classement des affaires en cours. C'est une sorte de secrétaire comme disent les Moldus d'après Lily. En parlant du loup, là voilà qui arrive tout sourire.

« - Salut Paige ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait prévu d'aller bosser à la bibliothèque de si bonne heure aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

-C'est juste que j'arrivais plus à dormir et j'avais un tas de choses à faire comme écrire à mes parents, aller voir l'infirmière pour lui demander des conseils de lecture en Médicomagie et la liste est longue ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je suis bête ! J'ai promis à James d'aller le voir au moins une heure pendant ces satanées sélections ! Je fais des efforts, mais franchement le Quidditch, j'y comprends rien !

\- Je t'expliquerai si tu veux, je la rassure pendant qu'elle lit à son tour la Gazette en diagonale.

\- Oh merci ! Ca veut donc dire que tu viens avec moi aux sélections et après on file à la bibliothèque ? me regarde-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- On va dire que tu pars seule t'installer dans les gradins, je te rejoins après. Je compte faire deux, trois choses de ma liste avant. Promis je te laisse pas tomber, je rajoute en voyant son regard suppliant. A toute !

\- A toute à l'heure, je garde ton exemplaire du journal, rajoute-elle.

\- Je t'en prie ! »

Je passe à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec la très âgée et douce Mademoiselle Sally. Cela fait des années qu'elle m'accueille et qu'elle répond à toutes les questions que je peux avoir sur le monde médical sorcier. Mademoiselle Sally est vraiment une personne adorable, elle m'a même réservé une petite pièce dans l'arrière de l'infirmerie, c'est-à-dire là où elle vit et où elle a son bureau, son inventaire, son laboratoire… Elle a elle-même décidé de nommer cette pièce « mon bureau ». C'est dans cette même salle que j'ai laissé mon balais et des affaires pour le Quidditch. Je discute un petit peu avec elle pendant qu'elle nous prépare du thé. Mademoiselle Sally me raconte ses vacances en Italie, dans un petit village sur la côté, chez son fils. Je l'écoute et quand je vois l'aiguille se rapprocher dangereusement de 9 heures, je file me changer dans mon bureau. J'attrape mon balais et cours jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

J'arrive essoufflée, mais à l'heure. Depuis l'entrée des Gryffondors sur le terrain de Quidditch, je peux voir qu'il y a de nombreux participants. Mais, malgré l'interdiction formelle, qui ait écrite sur notre lettre d'admission à l'école, quelques premières années ont voulu tenter le coup. D'ailleurs, James, est en train de leur expliquer calmement et en faisant pleins de gestes pourquoi ce n'est pas possible. Ca me fait sourire, il n'est vraiment pas pédagogue. En fait, on dirait qu'il les prend pour des demeurés.

« - Si tu cherches Lily, elle est assise dans les gradins, dit une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me retourne et vois Black, qui continue de marcher l'air de rien vers le reste de l'équipe, qui est debout au milieu du terrain de Quidditch en face des participants. Cette remarque, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait du genre de Black, a le don de m'énerver. Après tout, j'ai quand même un balais volant dans une main et une tenue de Quidditch rouge et or de Gryffondor sur le dos.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être arrogant et prétentieux, tu étais aveugle Black, je lâche avec un air satisfait sur le visage. »

Il se retourne et me regarde de la tête aux pieds, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Malgré cela, il cache bien sa surprise. Au lieu de rejoindre les autres joueurs, il fait quelques pas en arrière et se place devant moi.

« - Hartwood, quelle petite cachotière ! lance-t-il une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- N'en rajoute pas trop non plus…, je dis exaspérée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais passer encore plus de temps en ma compagnie, continue-t-il sur sa lancée. »

Il me cherche. Je crois que je commence à bien saisir comment fonctionne l'animal qu'est le Black. Et là, il essaie de se venger par rapport à la dernière fois où il s'est incliné et où j'ai gagné. Mais, je ne compte pas le laisser remporter aussi facilement. Il n'arrivera pas à me décontenancer.

« - Tu n'es pas le centre de mon univers, je lui dis en souriant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Maintenant, vas donc rejoindre tes coéquipiers, je rajoute en commençant à partir.

\- Ou alors, c'est pour les vestiaires peut-être ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel (encore une fois) et avance vers l'endroit où les participants aux sélections sont en train d'écouter James dans un de ses grands discours sur l'importance du Quidditch sur le plan humain. Blablabla… Je crois avoir déjà entendu dans ma vie environ une centaine de versions différents sur le sujet, mais finissant toutes par la même conclusion : il faut gagner la coupe !

Lorsque j'arrive, je m'arrête à côté d'une fille de sixième année que je connais. On se fait un sourire timide pour se saluer. Dans les gradins, je vois Lily parler avec Alice. Même de là où je suis, je crois arriver à apercevoir un « Oh mon Dieu » prendre vie sur ses lèvres. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un de ses fameux discours sur l'amitié et les secrets. Il n'y a plus un bruit sur le terrain. Mes yeux redescendent donc sur l'action, qui me concerne plus directement que Lily dans les gradins, c'est-à-dire James et les sélections. Il me regarde la bouche ouverte et l'air surpris, je le regarde avec un grand sourire et l'air rayonnant. Nous nous regardons comme ça une poignée de secondes avant qu'il reprenne contenance grâce à un petit coup de coude de Black dans les côtes.

« - Comme vous le savez tous, il y a deux postes de poursuiveurs et la place du gardien de libre. Officiellement, les sélections doivent s'arrêter à midi. Mais, tant que je ne serai pas certain d'avoir une équipe complète, je n'arre…

\- James, murmure calmement Sirius.

\- Peu importe, reprend le capitaine en toussotant. Je veux que vous fassiez deux groupes : d'un côté les candidats gardiens, de l'autre les candidats poursuiveurs. Les autres membres de l'équipe vont parler un peu avec vous et voir si vous êtes vraiment motivé pour le poste. Après, nous commencerons les sélections à proprement parler.

\- Tu veux quel poste ? me demande en chuchotant la fille de sixième année.

\- Poursuiveur et toi ?

\- Pareil, heureusement il y en a deux, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Ensembles, on se dirige vers le groupe avec lequel nous allons être en compétition. Il y a deux troisièmes années, un quatrième et une autre fille de cinquième année, il me semble.

« - Paige, deux minutes s'il te plaît, dit James en me faisant signe. »

Je le rejoins alors qu'il est un peu à l'écart des autres.

« - Un problème capitaine Potter ?, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu es sérieuse avec les sélections ? me demande-t-il.

\- C'est parti, écoute j'ai pas besoin de ton discours James.

\- Sur le terrain, c'est capitaine Paige.

\- Donc, sur le terrain, c'est Hartwood, je rajoute en levant un sourcil (j'adore faire ça).

\- J'ai compris j'exagère ! dit-il en levant les mains. Je plaide coupable, rajoute-il avec un sourire. Mais, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !

\- Il n'y a que mes parents, qui étaient au courant.

\- Bonne chance alors, rajoute-il en se dirigeant vers le centre du stade. »

Je suis contente. Finalement, James n'a pas trop mal pris le fait que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon envie de me présenter aux sélections pour l'équipe. Il avait même un petit sourire sur ses lèves et une lueur de fierté familiale dans le regard. Je ne lui demanderai pas si c'était bel et bien le cas, il ne l'avouera jamais !

Je retourne avec la sixième année et les autres postulants pour être poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Une partie de l'équipe monte sur des balais et va tester les candidats pour le poste de gardien devant les trois anneaux de Quidditch. Selon James, le meilleur moyen de savoir si vous êtes fait pour ce poste et de se jeter à l'eau directement. Pendant ce temps, celles et ceux qui souhaitent devenir poursuiveur restent sur le terrain.

« -Je vais monter là-haut superviser comment ça se passe pour les gardiens, nous dit James en nous regardant tour à tour. En ce qui vous concerne, vous allez rester au sol. Vous devrez obéir à mon meilleur ami et bras droit ici présent Sirius Black. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui et en son jugement. D'abord, lui et notre poursuiveur vont vous interroger tour à tour sur votre motivation. Puis, vous commencerez à faire des passes au sol. Ensuite, vos monterez sur les balais et on simulera des situations de match avec des cognards. Enfin, nous retesterons certains de nos candidats gardien en vous mettant face à eux. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? demande-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

\- Oui capitaine ! on répond tous en choeur. »

Polson, le poursuiveur restant, part questionner les deux troisièmes années en même temps selon une directive de Black. Apparemment, il ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire l'affaire. Black parle avec la fille de sixième année justement. Ils rient ensembles et les autres commencent à regarder la fille d'un mauvais oeil. J'attends patiemment qu'on vienne me passer sur le grill.

Au bout de 20 minutes d'attente particulièrement longues et ennuyeuses durant lesquelles je n'ai rien laissé paraître pour ne pas faire mauvais impression, Black s'approche de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui et pas Polson ?

« - Alors, Hartwood, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je veux faire partie de l'équipe Black ! dis-je enthousiaste.

\- Apparement, on a besoin d'une occupation depuis qu'on s'est fait larguer, ajoute-t-il doucement.

\- Pardon ? je demande avec un sourire poli, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu ce que je viens d'entendre.

\- Ecoute, ici on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec les jeunes filles au coeur brisé. Je dis juste que si tu n'es pas vraiment motivée, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs. J'sais pas traine à la bibliothèque, fais un programme sur mesure pour le tutorat ou tout ce que tu veux. Mais, viens pas en terrain conquis ici en croyant que tu auras le poste juste parce que t'es la cousine de James. »

Jusque là, j'ai tenté de rester calme, sympathique et agréable. Mais, encore une fois, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas supporter d'entendre des choses pareilles. Je vais le remettre à sa place vite fait bien fait et tant pis si le poste me passe sous le nez à cause de lui.

« - Est-ce que tu peux me dire pour qui tu te prends Black ? je commence sans crier pour que les autres ne voient pas à quel point mon « entretien individuel sur ma motivation » se passe mal. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que ce poste je le veux et pas pour me changer les idées ou sortir d'une dépression ou peu importe le motif que ton cerveau de débile a bien pu imaginer. Je ne compte pas non plus sur ma parenté avec James pour l'avoir ce poste, seulement sur mes capacités en la matière et Dieu sait qu'elles sont très bonnes. Mais tout ça, tu le saurais déjà si une seule fois, je dis bien une seule fois vous m'aviez demandé de jouer avec vous pendant tous les étés où tu as squatté chez mon oncle et ma tante !

\- Bien, j'ai entendu ton discours… autre chose à ajouter ?

\- Va te faire voir !

\- C'est la fin des entretiens, crie Black. Tout le monde en cercle, on va s'entraîner aux passes. »

Je dois le reconnaître, je me suis peut-être un peu trop emportée. Je rejoins les autres et on commence à s'entraîner. Une chose est sûre, on ne nous ménage pas. Pendant toute la durée des exercices au sol, j'évite le regard de Black. Je finis les sélections même si pour moi, c'est certain je n'aurais jamais le poste.

James vole vers nous sur son balais et s'arrête quelques mètres dans les airs au-dessus de nous.

« - Enfourchez vos balais ! On va vous mettre en situation ! déclare-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Je décolle immédiatement. Je sais pas si c'est le destin, le karma ou quoi que ce soit qui se fout de moi, mais je me retrouve avec les deux troisièmes années. Je le sens pas du tout, mais alors du tout. On se fait des passes, puis les batteurs vont libérer les cognards. D'en bas, je vois Black qui donne un énorme coup de batte dans un de ces deux monstres. Je constate également qu'il se dirige sur moi. Je me décale légèrement pour bien faire comprendre à Black qu'il ne m'impressionne pas.

« - Ecoutez-moi tous les candidats poursuiveurs ! On va faire une simulation de match. Vous gardez vos partenaires de toute à l'heure, nous explique James. En plus, c'est parfait vous êtes 6 ! Il y a un gardien de chaque du terrain, votre but est de marquer en nous montrant ce que vous savez faire et sans faire un câlin à un cognard ! Bonne chance à tous ! »

Les premières secondes s'écoulent tranquillement. Mais, je sens que ça ne va pas durer. Après tout, James et l'équipe sont là pour tester nos limites. On se met en formation, un coup de sifflet retenti et le « match » commence. Je parviens en un éclair à attraper le Souaffle. Je le cale sous mon bras et fonce vers les anneaux adverses en me penchant en avant sur mon balais. Je prends de la vitesse, j'adore cette sensation de liberté. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois la fille de sixième année, elle va sans doute tenter de me contrer par la droite. Mon regard fouille la gauche du terrain à la recherche d'un allié. Mais, il n'y a personne. Je peste intérieurement contre mes coéquipiers, qui me sont bien inutiles.

A ma droite, mon ennemie du jour s'active. Etant seule, je décide d'amorcer une descente en piquet pour la surprendre et casser son rythme de jeu. Cette technique fonctionne, mais pas longtemps. Je remonte au niveau du match et je vois passer un premier cognard à 10 centimètres de ma tête. Puis, je me retrouve coincée, je suis entourée par les autres poursuiveurs. Je vois enfin un des deux troisièmes années avec qui je suis réagir et me faire un appel. Foutue pour foutue, je lui fais la passe…qui est interceptée… C'est bien mal parti pour « cette simulation de match », fin de citation.

Ces vingt minutes sont l'équivalent d'un désastre à elles seules. On se fait laminer par les autres bien que j'ai pu marqué une paire de points. Les cognards pleuvent sur moi et je passe mon temps à enchaîner les cascades et les roulades. Heureusement, il n'y en a que deux ! Après notre cuisante défaite, on passe immédiatement aux tirs au but face aux candidats gardiens. D'après notre cher capitaine : « Il n'y a pas de repos pour les forts ».

Cette dernière épreuve se déroule beaucoup mieux que la précédente ou que l'entretien individuel. Je parviens à marquer sept fois sur les dix essais. Je suis l'avant dernière à passer et quand mon tour s'achève, je me pose avec les autres candidats. Ils ont tous l'air de croire que James va nous donner les résultats maintenant. Mais, ce n'est pas mon cas. En effet, connaissant mon cousin, il va vouloir délibérer pendant des heures et des heures avec le reste de l'équipe et son cher Black.

Au moment où cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, je les vois tous les quatre se poser à quelques mètres de nous et discuter à voix basse en cercle. Finalement, James hoche la tête, se retourne et vient vers nous d'un pas décidé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. C'est dingue à quel point il peut sourire sans s'arrêter dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch et surtout de gagner la coupe.

« - Merci à vous tous d'être venus aujourd'hui ! commence le capitaine. Il est midi et les sélections sont donc officiellement terminées. Les résultats seront annoncés ce soir à 19 heures dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur ce bon appétit ! »

Il part rejoindre Black en marchant d'un bon pas, l'air rayonnant. Ce n'est pas mon cas, il va falloir que je patiente encore toute la journée avant de savoir si oui ou non j'ai ma place dans cette équipe. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à 19 heures ?

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ce petit suspense pourri de fin ! ^^

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;)

Si ça vous a quand même plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Sinon on se retrouve mardi prochain et prenez bien soin de vous ! Bisouuuuus ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine depuis la dernière fois. Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances et sinon bon courage pour les autres ! :)

Je tiens à remercier BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore et Light G pour leurs reviews. Ca me fait très très plaisir que vous accrochiez à ces personnages et à cette petite histoire.

Donc, voici la suite directe de la semaine dernière !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Château de Poudlard et Salle commune de Gryffindor,

Deuxième week-end de septembre 1977.

Une fois sortie du terrain, je ne me pose pas la question de savoir où sont mes amis. J'ai un petit comité d'accueil qui m'attend. Ma meilleure amie a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tape du pied d'un air impatient et fait clairement semblant d'être en colère. En revanche, dès qu'il me voit, mon meilleur écarte les bras et un sourire illumine son visage. Je cours les rejoindre.

« - Viens par-là, nouvel espoir de l'équipe de Quidditch de la merveilleuse maison de Gryffondor ! s'écrie Remus pendant que je saute dans ses bras et qu'il me fait tourner.

\- On dirait une phrase d'accroche pour ce film, qui sort en octobre, murmure Lily dans sa barbe pendant que Remus me repose sur le sol.

\- Tu parles de celui qui doit se passer dans l'espace ? je lui demande.

\- Peu importe, c'est pas le sujet de la conversation, dit-elle avec une étincelle maligne dans ses yeux. Tu comptais parler de tout ça quand à ta partenaire préférée ?

\- Ma Lily, je n'ai aucun secret pour toi ! je commence de façon théâtrale.

\- C'était assez surprenant et inattendu de te voir sur ce terrain, dit Remus qui a toujours son bras sur mes épaules. Tu as pris ta décision quand ?

\- Lunaaaard, te voilà ! crie James. On t'a cherché partout ! Vous venez on va manger, je meurs de faim !

\- Allons-y, rajoute Remus. Alors Paige, dis-nous tout.

\- J'ai toujours adoré le Quidditch ! Vu que j'avais moins de contraintes dans mon emploi du temps cette année, malgré les révisions, je rajoute en lançant un regard taquin à Lily, j'ai décidé qu'essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe ne me coûtait rien. J'avoue, c'était avant de me voir ce rôle de tutrice imposé. Mais bon, me voilà en tenue avec mon balais à la main ! je termine tout sourire.

\- En gros, Hartwood s'ennuie sans son mec et Madame a besoin de se changer les idées, dit Black, l'oeil rieur. »

Les yeux de Lily deviennent soudainement très grands, ses poings se serrent et elle commence à ouvrir la bouche. Habituellement, c'est le rôle de Remus d'éviter les conflits dans notre groupe. Mais, cette fois, je compte m'en charger puisqu'il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir une dispute. Black vient d'énoncer une pseudo vérité. En fait, c'était surtout vrai en juillet. Mais, on va pas chipoter sur les détails.

« - Tout à fait ! je m'écrie. »

Ils ont tous l'air surpris de ma réponse. Normalement, j'aurais rembarré Black. Mais là, je n'en avais pas envie. Puis, je suis de bonne humeur même si je dois attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour avoir les résultats. En fait, je me sens soulagée d'avoir franchis le pas des sélections.

On s'installe à la table de Gryffindor et on remplit nos assiettes. J'entends Blanchet et Jorkins jacasser au loin. Je suis toujours en tenue de Quidditch et mon balais et posé à côté de moi. Il est clair que tout le château sera rapidement au courant de ma participation aux sélections. Mais, je m'en moque. Que chacun pense ce qu'il veut, personnellement je compte manger pleins de frites. Je suis en train de finir ma portion de carottes quand je vois James se lever au bout de dix minutes de repas.

« - A plus tout le monde ! Avec le reste de l'équipe, on a du boulot qui nous attend !

\- James, j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon dessert mec !

\- Prends une pomme, Patmol et lève tes grosses fesses, réplique James en riant. Polson, Wilkes, vous avez cinq minutes pour nous rejoindre dans le dortoir des septièmes années ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor quitte la Grande salle, accompagné de Black, qui lui traîne des pieds. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de passer un de ses derniers samedis après-midis ensoleillés enfermé dans son dortoir à débattre sur l'avenir de l'équipe. Plus, je pense à tout ce temps où ils vont en discuter, plus je me rappelle à quel point je suis incertaine d'avoir ce poste. Je stresse de nouveau. Je stresse tellement que je ne finis même pas les frites que j'avais pourtant prévu de dévorer il y a de ça une poignée de minutes.

« - Paige, ici la terre, tu nous entends ? demande Remus en gesticulant sa main devant mes yeux. »

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas capté que mes amis essayaient de me parler.

« - Pardon, dis-je. On parlait de quoi ?

\- On disait que ça avait l'air d'aller par rapport aux sélections. Mais, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, me répond Lily.

\- Mais, si ça va. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi.

\- Du coup, cet aprèm, tu viens toujours bosser à la bibliothèque avec nous ? s'interroge Remus.

\- Non, je vais aller dans mon bureau à l'infirmerie faire des potions, ça va me détendre un peu. Mais d'abord, je m'en vais de ce pas prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. A ce soir ! »

Je profite du fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans le dortoir pour prendre mon temps dans la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, j'enfile un jean avec un petit pull noir et des bottines. Je redescends les escaliers, traverse le magnifique hall d'entrée de l'école et je rejoins l'infirmerie. Il n'y a personne. Je franchis alors la porte de la « zone réservée au personnel ». Je vois que Mademoiselle Sally est en train de faire une sieste. J'entre dans ma pièce pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Cela fait quelques temps que j'y pense. J'ai décidé de m'entraîner à faire la potion Tue-loup. Depuis deux ans, je sais que Remus est un loup-garou et ça fait autant de temps que j'ai envie de lui venir en aide les nuits de pleine lune. Jusque là, je n'avais pas le niveau nécessaire pour fabriquer une telle potion. Mais, j'en ai parlé avec le professeur Slughorn, qui est aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et il m'a donné les ingrédients dont on a besoin pour ce genre de préparation. Le professeur de potions a même dit que je devrais lui amener des échantillons de chacun de mes essais. Etant donné, qu'il faut plusieurs heures pour préparer la potion Tue-loup, je pense que c'est une occupation parfaite pour une après-midi si stressante avec cette attente.

Je commence donc pas trier tous les ingrédients et les ranger dans l'ordre de leur entrée dans la préparation. Ensuite, je mets mon chaudron sur le feu et je commence à découper, écraser, et mélanger tout un tas de poudre, de graine, d'insectes à la fois. Faire des potions est vraiment un moyen utile pour s'occuper l'esprit pendant des heures. Puis, il faut avouer que c'est une de mes spécialités ! M'entraîner à préparer cette potion du Tue-Loup est tout un symbole. Pendant qu'il est à l'école, c'est le professeur Slughorn et l'infirmière qui la fournisse à Remus. Mais, dès cet été, il devra trouver un autre moyen de s'en procurer ou laisser le monstre l'envahir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont il a envie. J'ai également conscience que les garçons l'aide à chaque pleine lune. Mais, moi, je n'ai jamais pu rien faire pour aider mon meilleur ami. Cette potion sera mon soutien dans ces périodes difficiles qu'il rencontre chaque mois.

L'après-midi progresse à bon rythme et je suis tellement occupée à faire attention à chaque étape de la préparation que je ne vois pas le temps passer. En plus, mon esprit est tellement concentré que je ne pense plus aux résultats des sélections. À 17 heures, Mademoiselle Sally passe me voir et remarque à quel point je suis à fond dans ce que je fais. Elle dépose une tasse de thé avec deux petits biscuits et me laisse tranquille. Je crois qu'elle prépare le meilleur thé de tout Poudlard. Il faut laisser la potion reposer à feu doux, j'en profite pour déguster cette petite collation.

Une heure trente plus tard, je marche en direction des cachots. Je compte déposer un échantillon au professeur de potions. J'arrive devant la porte de son bureau et toque. Le directeur des Serpentards l'ouvre avec un sourire bienveillant.

"- Ah ! Miss Hartwood ! Entrez, entrez, dit-il en me faisant signe avec la main.

\- Bonsoir professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Mais non, pas du tout. J'étais en train de corriger les devoirs des premières années sur les bézoards.

\- Ils s'en sortent bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! En revanche, il faudrait que vous leur fassiez refaire la potion pour dormir sans rêve. Je sens qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup mieux !

\- J'en parlerai à Sirius Black, je dis pour couper court aux divagations du professeur.

\- J'espère que cette année, il voudra enfin venir aux réunions du club, murmure-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague. Mais, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- En fait, je suis venue vous voir pour vous soumettre un échantillon de potion que j'ai moi-même préparé. À la fin de l'année dernière, vous m'aviez dit que ça ne vous poserez pas de problème, je rajoute avec un sourire poli.

\- Mais, cette proposition est toujours d'actualité, répond-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je vous en prie installez-vous, rajoute Slughorn en désignant le fauteuil en face du sien. Montrez-moi donc cet échantillon Miss Hartwood."

Je m'installe et commence à chercher la fiole dans mon sac. Je finis par la trouver tout au fond, mais encore intacte grâce à un sort de protection. Je la tends ensuite au professeur Slughorn.

« - Voilà professeur, il s'agit d'une potion...

\- Ne me dites rien, je peux trouver par moment, dit-il en regardant l'échantillon de plus près d'abord, puis en commençant à renifler la fiole ouverte.

\- Vous trouvez ? Je lui demande gentiment."

Il continue d'examiner cette fiole pendant dix bonnes minutes. Je vois désormais le temps s'écouler de plus en plus rapidement. Je me rappelle soudainement que je vais devoir monter une infinité de marches pour rejoindre la salle de Gryffondor... Je commence à prier pour ne pas être en retard. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je commence à nouveau à stresser...

« - Tue-Loup ! S'exclame Slughorn. Je vais faire des tests plus approfondis pour voir ce qu'il faut améliorer, je vous tiens au courant à votre prochain cours de potions Miss Hartwood. J'espère que vous avez suivi avec précaution les conseils que je vous avais donné quand à la préparation d'une potion aussi complexe, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Bien sur professeur ! Je vais vous lai...

\- N'oubliez pas ! J'organise bientôt une petite soirée pour fêter la rentrée scolaire. Venez accompagnée surtout.

\- Oui professeur. Je suis désolée mais là je n'ai pas le t...

\- Vous savez, votre cavalier habituel... Mr Bonnefoy ! Il est toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

\- Oui, oui, je réponds. Je suis attendue, bonne soirée professeur.

\- Merci, à vous aussi Miss Hartwood."

Je sors du bureau du professeur de potions le plus vite possible. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Mais, il faut tout de même s'en méfier. Il est du genre à chercher à avoir des avantages. C'est pour cette raison que son petit club existe. Seuls ceux dont les parents ont eu une situation avantageuse ou alors des résultats excellents (et donc un avenir prometteur) peuvent en faire partie. Le professeur organise généralement les choses en grand : buffet, orchestre et tenues correctes exigées. Bref…

J'arrive en haut des marches des cachots et je croise un groupe de Serpentards, qui me regardent d'un oeil mauvais. Je ne fais pas attention à eux et commence mon ascension dans les étages à grande vitesse en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dès le premier étage, je suis complètement essoufflée. Mais, je me motive en me disant que je dois arriver à l'heure ! Ça le ferait pas trop si j'étais sélectionnée dans l'équipe et absente au moment de l'annonce. Je passe donc outre mon état de décomposition avancée. J'aurais peut être du faire plus de sport cet été au lieu de lézarder... Je retire immédiatement cette pensée, j'aime bien être une feignasse parfois.

Retour sur le moment présent. J'ai la désagréable impression que le temps s'écoule plus vite que le nombre de marches que je grimpe augmente. Je finis, je ne saurais vous dire comment, par atterrir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je suis officiellement au bout de ma vie.

« - Dites donc, en voilà une tête de déterrée, se moque le tableau. Je crois que quelqu'un a failli être en retard.

\- Br... je commence à dire mais je dois reprendre une respiration calme et la Grosse Dame me coupe.

\- Tous les autres sont déjà réunis à l'intérieur Miss ! En plus, mon amie Violette m'a laissé entendre qu'on avait participé aux sélections ! Après toutes ces années, c'est assez inattendu de votre part, rajoute-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Elle continue de déblatérer encore et encore. Je ne l'écoute plus et même si je suis persuadée que je suis encore rouge à cause de ma course dans les escaliers de Poudlard, j'ai retrouvé un rythme cardiaque régulier.

« - La barbe ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Et, brindille, je rajoute en criant le mot de passe. »

Sans un mot de plus, le tableau s'ouvre et me laisse un passage vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Il y a assez de commères dans ce château sans que les peintures et les armures s'y mettent aussi.

Ceci dit, la Grosse Dame avait raison. On dirait que toute la maison de Gryffondor s'est réunie dans sa salle commune ce soir. La pièce est bondée. Du côté de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, un grand espace a été laissé entre les deux grandes fenêtres. Je suppose que c'est à cet endroit que vont se placer James et le reste de son équipe pour annoncer la nouvelle attendue par tous les élèves.

Je regarde l'heure à l'horloge sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Plus qu'une minute... Je cherche désespérément mes amis dans la foule. Je mise plus sur Lily car elle plus facilement repérable avec ses "cheveux de feu" comme dirait James quand il veut l'énerver. Je la vois soudaine avec Remus à quelques pas devant moi. Je me faufile entre les élèves et m'arrête juste derrière eux. Ils ne m'ont pas entendu et discute. Lily a l'air inquiète.

« - Il est 19 heures Remus, dit-elle. Je sais que James n'est jamais à l'heure. Mais, il va débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre et je ne sais pas où Paige a bien pu aller.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, la rassure Remus (ça, c'est mon meilleur ami !).

\- Don't panic les amis, je suis là, je leur murmure en passant mes bras autour de leurs épaules.

\- Mon Dieu ! Paige, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! S'écrit ma partenaire.

\- Ah ! Voilà l'équipe qui descend les marches, nous signale Remus. »

L'assistance les applaudit comme s'il s'agissait de demi-dieux ou je ne sais quoi. Avec Lily, on se regarde à moitié choquée par tout cet enthousiasme. Je savais qu'on aimait bien le Quidditch chez les Gryffondor, mais quand même. La vue de James, Polson, Wilkes et Black me rappelle soudainement ce qu'il se joue ce soir. Les résultats, ceux que j'attends depuis ce matin, vont enfin tomber. Je commence à croiser mes orteils, un peu de superstition ne peut pas me faire de mal. Le capitaine de l'équipe lève les bras pour demander le silence. James va enfin parler...

« - Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier au nom de l'équipe pour être aussi nombreux ce soir pour l'annonce des résultats. Vous savez qu'on vous aime, rajoute-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux et certaines personnes crient pour approuvez ou pour montrer leur « enthousiasme » face à cette affirmation. Avant d'en venir aux faits, nous savons que vous venez de manger dans la Grande salle, mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Nous avons passé notre après-midi à débattre pour vous constituer la meilleure équipe qu'il soit et Merlin sait que ça a été compliqué de tomber d'accord ! Tout ça pour dire qu'on organise une petite fête après avec des boissons et de la nourriture ! »

Encore une fois, les élèves applaudissent à tout rompre ! On dirait que James vient de dire un truc énorme. La seule chose que je désire, c'est que mon cousin en finisse. Et vite. Il ouvre à nouveau la bouche et un silence, plus intense cette fois-ci, règne dans la salle commune. Tous les Gryffondors sont tenus en haleine.

« - Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Intervient Black avec son foutu sourire charmeur.

\- Tout a fait mon cher Sirius ! Rajoute James, on dirait un vieux duo comique. Alors, pour le poste de gardien, nous avons retenu Stanislas Ericson. Viens avec nous ! »

Notre nouveau gardien est encouragé par tous ! Je tape tellement fort dans mes mains que mes paumes sont rouges. Ce choix me paraît être le mieux. C'est le gardien qui m'a posé le plus de difficultés aux sélections et il était très précis dans ses gestes. À côté de James et des autres, il est intimidé par toute l'attention qu'il reçoit ce soir. Je le comprends. Il se place à côté de Polson, qui le félicite en le prenant par les épaules.

« - Ensuite, il y avait également deux postes de poursuiveurs de libre cette année, reprend le capitaine sur un ton très officiel. En premier, j'ai l'honneur de demander à Clarissa Jackson de nous rejoindre ! Félicitations ! »

Tout à droite, je vois la fille de sixième année dans les bras d'une de ses amies. Un sourire éclaire son visage. Lorsqu'elle se dégage de sa copine, je comprends mieux pourquoi je la connais. C'est une amie de cette saleté de Blanchet... Super... J'espère vraiment que Clarissa est plus comme Azelma que comme Poufpouf. À côté des autres membres de l'équipe, elle se sent plus à l'aise que notre gardien. Tous les membres la serre délicatement dans leurs bras et elle se place à côté de Black avec qui elle rigole. Les élèves ont l'air de tous approuver ce choix et je suis du même avis qu'eux. Ce matin, Clarissa a montré à tout le monde qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une grande joueuse.

James réclame une dernière fois le silence. La dernière annonce va avoir lieu dans les secondes qui suivent. C'est aussi ma dernière chance. Mon bras gauche est agrippé autour de celui de Lily et les ongles de ma main droite se plantent dans celle de Remus, qui supporte la douleur sans rien me dire. Je croise son regard et il me fait un petit sourire rassurant du genre "tout va bien se passer, mais j'ai quand même hâte que tu arrêtes de faire de la viande hachée avec ma peau". J'ai l'impression que je ne respire plus.

« - Et enfin, notre second poursuiveur ! Nous avons décidé qu'il s'agirait de... Paige Hartwood ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! »

Je sens qu'un poids énorme disparaît de ma poitrine. Lily, qui affirme haut et fort à tout le monde qu'elle n'y comprend rien au Quidditch et n'aime pas vraiment ce sport, me saute au cou en criant. Je tiens à préciser que je ne risque de ne plus rien entendre de l'oreille droite pendant un petit bout de temps. Ensuite, je me tourne vers Remus qui me fait faire un tour sur moi-même. Après, je me dirige enfin vers mon cousin, qui me serre très fort dans ses bras. Quand il me lâche, nos regards se croisent et il me dit à voix basse :

« - Bravo ma belle ! Je suis fier de toi ! Salue le reste de l'équipe avant que je conclus. »

Je m'exécute. Les deux autres nouveaux me serrent gentiment dans leurs bras et on se félicite mutuellement. L'autre poursuiveur m'affirme qu'avec un tel trio, Gryffondor est assuré de gagner la coupe. Wilkes et Black, qui sont les deux batteurs, me serrent la main en me tapotant l'épaule. Je rejoins ensuite la ligne formée par l'équipe pendant que notre capitaine prend une dernière fois la parole en public.

« - Voilà mes chers camarades ! Nous avons une équipe de Quidditch forte cette année ! Nous allons nous entraîner dur pour gagner la coupe ! Mais, en attendant, est-ce que ce ne serait pas des Bièraubeurre que je vois sur la table du fond ? Amusez-vous bien ! »

Les élèves se dispersent et la salle commune me paraît à nouveau plus grande. Je vois Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank et Pettigrow installés tous ensembles. Ils ont réserve les deux plus grands canapés. Je les rejoins et m'assoit à côté de mon meilleur ami. On commence à discuter tranquillement. Tous me félicite pour ma nouvelle place au sein de l'équipe. Je suis aux anges ! Je n'y croyais plus à ce poste ! Alice confirme à tout le monde que c'était le meilleur choix à faire et que les autres étaient nuls. Elle est adorable et toujours dans l'excès bien sûr. Dix minutes plus tard, James débarque en tenant un plateau rempli de Bièraubeurre dans la main droite et un autre dans la main gauche avec tout un tas de petits fours.

« - Je meuuuuurs de faim, s'écrit-il. Pardon Peter, tu peux te décaler un tout petit peu s'il te plaît. Ah ! Merci ! Que je m'installe à côté de ma dulcinée.

\- C'est la seconde fois qu'on attend cette phrase aujourd'hui, le taquine Remus.

-Je me demande encore comment tu peux avoir autant de muscles vu toute la graisse que tu manges, rajoute Lily.

-Ça s'appelle le talent ma chérie, le talent, réplique James. »

Les deux tourtereaux continuent de faire semblant de se disputer encore une paire de minutes. Je savoure ma boisson tranquillement. Je raconte mon après-midi à Remus sans préciser quelle potion j'ai essayé de préparer. Je préfère que ça reste secret pour le moment. En effet, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi correctement cette préparation et je ne voudrais pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

« - Au fait, James, dis-nous comment vous avez choisi notre petite Paige ? demande Alice toute guillerette.

\- Ah ! En voilà une question pertinente !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ça James, comment ça se fait ? rajoute Blanchet, qui a surgi tout à coup, en mode je cherche les ragots. J'ai pourtant entendu dire que certains candidats avaient marqué plus de buts qu'elle.

\- Bonsoir Victoria, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs si on y est ? rétorque James. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu la Blanchet détaler aussi vite à cause de la honte. Elle est allée rejoindre sa copine Clarissa. Victoria me lance des regards furieux. Je suis certaine qu'elle est en train de me tailler. Oh… je m'en fous en fait. Mon attention retourne sur ce que va dire James. Ca m'intéresse aussi de savoir comment ils m'ont choisi. Je crois qu'il va partir dans un long, très long monologue.

« - Hé bien, à dire vrai, je ne me suis pas trop trop occupé des poursuiveurs lors des sélections. Vous savez avoir un bon gardien est vraiment essentiel. En plus, on a déjà Polson, qui est un poursuiveur très compétent. Il pouvait donc tout observer et Sirius, mon homme de confiance - pourquoi vous riez ?- était là pour superviser leur sélection. »

Lily lance un regard très très significatif à James. Il reçoit le message cinq sur cinq.

« - Bon, d'accord, je vais droit à l'essentiel. Victoria disait vrai ma très chère cousine n'est pas celle qui a marqué le plus de buts. Mais bon vu que c'est la famille on l'a choisi. »

Tout notre groupe regarde James les yeux ahuris et la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'en reviens pas. Enfin, je n'en reviendrais pas si je ne connaissais pas James comme si je l'avais fait.

« - Ahah très drôle ! je dis en tirant la langue. Maintenant, la vraie raison je te prie.

\- D'accord ! Mais, vous auriez vu vos têtes, ça valait vraiment le coup. Paige nous a montré de quoi elle était capable sur le terrain et Sirius a appuyé sa candidature. Pour moi, c'était naturel.

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plaît ? je lui demande particulièrement surprise de ses paroles.

\- Je disais que Sirius a soutenu ta candidature. Les deux autres étaient plus frileux étant donné qu'on est de la même famille. Ils avaient peur que tout le monde croit qu'on t'avait choisi justement à cause de notre parenté. Ils criaient au favoritisme. Mais, Sirius les a remis à leur place !

\- Ok, merci pour toutes ces précisions et je suis vraiment heureuse de faire partie de l'équipe capitaine ! Je vais chercher un élastique dans le dortoir, je reviens, je rajoute en me levant. »

Je sais, ça sent l'excuse bidon à quinze kilomètres à la ronde. Mais, je dois voir Black. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a défendu après notre accrochage de ce matin. Je ne le vois nulle part dans la salle commune. En revanche, je tombe sur une petite première année pleine de ressources, qui pourra certainement me donner le renseignement dont j'ai besoin.

« - Nancy Clearwater ! Comment tu vas ? dis-je pour commencer la discussion.

\- Super Paige ! Félicitations ! Alors, contente d'être dans l'équipe ? Je viendrai te voir à tous les matchs !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je suis certaine que tu feras une supportrice en or !

\- Mais, dis-moi si je me trompe, tu ne chercherais pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un par hasard ? me demande-t-elle.

\- C'est la Nancy que je connais ça, dis-je ne lui faisant un clin d'oeil, et aussi celle que sa grande soeur déteste.

\- Ne me parle pas d'Amanda, je suis en vacances de ma soeur même si je l'aime beaucoup. Je peux te renseigner ?

\- En effet, mais, je préférerais que tu ne parles à personne de ce que je vais te demander.

\- Très bien, ça fera 5 Gallions d'or, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers moi. Je te signale que c'est le tarif préférentiel pour les amis et la famille.

\- Je me sens honorée Nancy. Mais, disons plutôt 3 Gallions. On a un accord ?

\- Deal ! me répond-elle en me tapant dans la main, je lui donne ensuite les pièces. Alors?

\- Tu as vu Sirius Black ? je murmure dans son oreille.

\- Dortoir. Ravie t'avoir pu t'aider. J'ai cru comprendre que des Chocogrenouilles m'attendez par là-bas. A plus ma poursuiveuse préférée !

\- A bientôt meilleure supportrice ! »

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'année, je me dirige en toute discrétion vers l'escalier, qui mène au dortoir des garçons. Je le monte à toute vitesse. On dirait que c'est ma spécialité aujourd'hui. Devant la porte, je frappe deux petits coups discrets. Pas de réponse. Je recommence encore une fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Je décide d'entrer et la chambre est plongée dans le noir. J'allume la lumière pour y voir quelque chose. Black est allongé sur son lit.

« - Cornedrue, je t'ai dit que j'avais une migraine de malade. Je descendrai quand ça ira mieux.

\- Raté, ce n'est pas James, dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi. »

Black se redresse dans son lit en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour me voir. Ensuite, je le vois qui s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit. D'une main il se frotte les yeux alors que de l'autre, il allume sa lampe de chevet.

« - Hartwood, tu peux éteindre la grande lumière et venir ici s'il te plaît.

\- Face à tant de politesse, je ne peux que m'exécuter, je le taquine.

\- Assieds-toi, si tu veux, dit-il en tapotant le matelas de son lit. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demande-t-il alors que je m'assois à l'endroit exact qu'il vient de m'indiquer.

\- James m'a dit que tu avais fortement soutenu mon nom pour le poste de poursuiveur, j'aurais juste aimé comprendre pourquoi Black ?

\- Oh… Je ne pensais pas que James t'en parlerait, murmure Black plus pour lui-même que pour moi. On avait besoin de quelqu'un de capable à la fois pour le Quidditch, mais aussi pour supporter la pression. On sait tous les deux comment est James quand on touche au sport, rajoute-il avec un sourire. Bref, dans les deux cas, tu as su sortir ton épingle du jeu.

\- Quelle tristesse, le tant adoré Sirius Black emploie des expressions de vieux, je me moque une main sur le coeur.

\- Très drôle Hartwood ! T'as le même humour pourri que James et Merlin sait que c'est pas un compliment. Plus sérieusement, quand je t'ai testé ce matin au cours de l'entretien, t'as riposté comme il fallait : pas de pleurs, pas de cris. Puis, sur le terrain, on a envoyé un maximum de Cognards sur toi et tu les as tous évité. Bref, pour moi, tu étais la candidate idéale, conclut-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec sa main posée sur la mienne.

\- Ok, merci pour tes réponses Black.

\- Je suis sérieux, je pensais pas que tu avais autant de qualités pour ce poste, continue-t-il toujours ce regard intense et son pouce qui caresse le dessus de ma main.

\- Merci, pour tous ces compliments, je murmure. Je vais te laisser te reposer, dis-je en me levant rapidement.

Ca marche, on se voit au tutorat et à l'entraînement la nouvelle ! »

Je me suis levée parce que j'étais gênée par cette situation. Mais, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois aussi coincée ? C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas un peu m'amuser aussi ?

« - Et dans les douches, je rajoute en me retournant et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- T'es au courant que je vais retourner cette pensée dans ma tête encore et encore tout seul dans le noir ? blague-t-il.

\- Ciao, ciao Black, je lui réponds morte de rire. »

Maintenant, direction le dortoir des filles de septième année pour récupérer un chouchou. Même si c'est une excuse en carton, il faut toujours l'appliquer pour se couvrir. C'est une règle très importante. Avant de quitter le dortoir pour retrouver mes amis, je repense à la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec le meilleur ami de mon cousin : qui aurait cru que cette longue journée finirait par un mini jeu de drague entre Black et moi ?

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me le signaler, ça me fera très plaisir. D'ici le prochain chapitre, passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous.

Bisouuuuus ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hello ! : D

C'est avec un tout petit retard que je viens poster ce neuvième chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à mon petit coeur ! ; )

BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore : Oui, pour moi il n'y avait pas vraiment de suspense à avoir sur les sélections ! ^^ Mais, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :D

* * *

Château de Poudlard,

Troisième semaine de septembre 1977.

« - Aloooooooors ? Tu vas traîner qui à la soirée de Slughorn ? Me questionne Lily alors que nous sommes à la table du petit-déjeuner. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à me harceler (je vous assure qu'à ce stade, on peut parler de harcèlement) avec cette foutue question. En plus, elle choisit mal son moment. Je ne suis clairement pas opérationnelle avant avoir mangé le matin. Et bu mon thé, accessoirement. Je m'apprête à lui répondre sèchement quand les hiboux font leur entrée dans la Grande salle en amenant le courrier. Lily ne saura jamais quelle répartie cinglante j'avais préparé pour elle. La Gazette du sorcier tombe mollement sur ma droite tandis que de l'autre côté ma chouette se pose, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Remus lui gratte affectueusement la tête pendant que je détache l'enveloppe. Elle l'adore. Vraiment. J'avais jamais vu ça avant.

Je déplie la lettre de mes parents et commence à la lire en sirotant mon thé darjeling.

" Coucou chérie,

On espère que tu vas bien. Nous avons appris les deux bonnes nouvelles te concernant ! Tutrice et poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch (tu es bien la fille de ton père). Nous sommes très fiers de toi. Continue comme ça et tu iras loin dans ta vie.

 **Maman :**

La semaine dernière, j'ai vu Mrs Bonnefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a tourné la tête et fait comme si elle ne me voyait pas cette vieille chouette ! Décidément je n'ai jamais aimé cette femme. J'espère que les choses se passent bien à l'école avec Victor dans les parages... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit pour qu'elle se montre aussi froide. Mais, peu importe ce qui compte vraiment c'est que toi tu ailles bien.

 **Papa :**

Paige, encore une fois je suis si fier de toi. Mais, je voulais te parler d'un sujet plus sérieux. Je sais que tous les jours tu reçois la Gazette et que tu la lis attentivement. Avec ta mère, nous t'avons prévenu que ce journal ne transmettait qu'une infime partie de la réalité. Continue à faire la part des choses. Certains événements sont cachés et d'autres, comme c'est le cas dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui, sont volontairement exagérés. N'y prête pas trop attention.

Sinon Fleamont et Euphemia te félicitent aussi et t'embrassent ! Ils considèrent que James n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur choix ! Dis à ton cousin qu'on lui passe le bonjour et qu'il devrait recevoir un colis de bonbons d'ici quelques jours. Salue aussi Remus de notre part.

On vous aime fort tous les deux,

Papa et Maman."

La lettre de mes parents me fait très plaisir et me remonte le moral. Un petit rire m'échappe quand j'arrive au moment de "la vieille chouette" de Bonnefoy. Ceci dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quelle est la version de Victor sur notre séparation. Peut être un jour, j'essaierai de me renseigner. Mais, pour le moment, ma curiosité se concentre sur autre chose. Que voulait dire mon père en évoquant les faits "exagérés" présentés dans la Gazette du sorcier ?

« - C'est une lettre de tonton et tata ? Demande James la bouche pleine.

\- Tonton et tata ?! Sérieusement mec t'as quel âge ? Se moque gentiment Black.

\- Oui ! Lis la fin, ça parle de toi, dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin. »

Pendant que James lit les quelques lignes le concernant, je paie la chouette qui me livre la Gazette tous les matins.

« - Je saurai recevoir ce doux colis avec toute la distinction que cela impose, déclare James avec un regard facétieux.

\- C'est mignon, ils ont chacun écrit un petit mot, raille Black.

\- Peux-tu me rendre mon courrier s'il te plaît James ? Je demande en ignorant la remarque débile de son acolyte. »

Je récupère la lettre de mes parents et me plonge dans la lecture des nouvelles du jour en buvant mon thé. Le cliché de l'anglaise de base en somme.

Pour l'instant, je ne trouve rien d'original ou de nouveau dans ma lecture : encore des disparitions, un rappel des consignes de sécurité, des conseils de défense, la rubrique météo... Je commence à désespérer devant ce papier quand un titre sur la cinquième page attire mon attention.

 **MÉTHODES MUSCLÉES EMPLOYÉES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Selon des sources plus que sûres, comme toujours dans notre journal, le département des Aurors aurait mis en place de nouveaux moyens dans la chasse aux disciples de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom.

En effet, jusque là, les moyens étaient assez restreints. Le Ministre de la Magie en place n'a à l'heure actuelle toujours pas donner les pleins pouvoirs à nos Aurors pour lutter contre la Magie noire. Cela impliquerait notamment l'utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables ou encore la torture, qu'elle soit physique ou morale.

Cependant, nos envoyés de la Gazette ont entendu des rumeurs très persistantes prétendant que de tels moyens seraient déjà mis en place au sein du "très respectable" département des Aurors. Nous avons essayé de nous renseigner sur ces dires en interrogeant Richmond Hartwood, l'homme à la tête de ce département et Auror plus que confirmé. Il a catégoriquement refusé de répondre à nos questions concernant ces "horribles allégations".

Avoir un tel poste plaçait déjà Mr Hartwood en première ligne sur les cibles à abattre pour les forces des ténèbres. Mais, si toute cette histoire s'avérait être vraie, et nous répétons qu'il y a de grandes chances, cela le mettrait en première position sans oublier les débats que posent ce genre de méthodes.

Envoyés spéciaux de La Gazette auprès du Ministère de La Magie.

Je ferme ce canard violemment et le jette par terre. Je ne comprends pas ce que veulent prouver ces soit-disants journalistes en écrivant de telles horreurs. Je suis dans un état de nerfs particulièrement avancé. En plus, je renverse ma tasse en balançant ce tissu de mensonges. Je suis à deux doigts de péter les plombs au milieu de la Grande salle.

« - Merde, fait chier, fait chier, fait chier ! Je marmonne en épongeant le thé avant qu'il vienne tâcher le pantalon de Remus.

\- Déstresse Hartwood, c'est que de l'eau, dit Black.

\- Toi, c'est pas le moment de la ramener, je réplique en le fusillant du regard. »

Ils me regardent tous avec une drôle de tête. Pourtant, ils sont habitués à mes chamailleries avec Black. Je crois que j'ai l'air d'une folle. C'est la seule explication possible. Je me rassois calmement. Les connaissant, il y en a bien un qui va poser une question ou faire une remarque. Mes amis ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de parler. Bien que ça puisse être irritant parfois (comme à cet instant précis), c'est aussi pour ça que je les aime tous.

« - Dis nous ce qui se passe Paige, me dit James en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Si c'est cette soirée qui t'inquiète, je suis certain que Remus peut être ton cavalier. »

Je rigole. C'est plus fort que moi. Je trouve ça mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il croit que j'ai peur d'aller à cette foutue soirée seule. Je croyais pourtant avoir était claire sur le fait que je vivais plus que bien ma rupture avec Victor. J'en conclus que Black ne lui a pas parlé. J'apprécie tout de même. Ceci dit, si j'avais l'air d'une folle avant, je n'ose imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant.

« - Respecte-moi un peu, je plaisante. Franchement, c'est pas une chose aussi insignifiante qui peut m'énerver à ce point. En plus, j'ai déjà demandé à Remus et il ne peut pas. »

Je capte son regard paniqué seulement au moment où j'ai fini ma phrase. Apparement, je viens de commettre une énorme boulette. Il n'avait pas parlé de ça avec ces colocataires. Tous les yeux sont rivés vers lui.

« - Quoiiiii ? S'écrient James et Pettigrow d'une même voix (je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que Black reste silencieux attendant de voir la suite).

\- Vous avez entendu Paige, dit Lily calmement. Remus a déjà quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? Demande James encore surpris (on dirait un enfant je vous jure).

\- Ça va remets toi James ! Je réponds en rigolant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous tous, rajoute Lily en posant sa main sur la mienne en signe d'affection. Au fait, j'ai lu La Gazette, rajoute-elle à voix très basse pendant que le pauvre Remus est harcelé de questions par mon cher cousin. Je comprends. Ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est un ramassis de déchets.

\- Merci, je souffle en lui serrant la main.

\- Ok ! C'est Bethany, vous êtes contents ? S'exclame Remus, qui a fini par céder aux assauts incessants de James.

\- Super bonne nouvelle ! S'écrit Lily.

\- Les cerveaux s'attirent ! Le taquine James. Bon, bah, on va bien te trouver quelqu'un Paige ! Je refuse que Bonnefoy se pointe et se croit supérieur parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier.

\- Tu es au courant que je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais, je lui demande à moitié exaspérée, à moitié en train de rire par cette détermination toute nouvelle.

\- Non mais avec vous les filles, on sait jamais. Je te promets d'ici ce soir, je te trouve un gars bien !

\- Tu pourrais écouter ce qu'on te dit pour une fois, le dispute Lily. C'est énervant cette façon de tout vouloir contrôler.

\- En plus, si je n'avais pas déjà dit à Slughorn que je venais, je serai certainement restée tranquillement au dortoir à relire mes notes de métamorphose.

\- Attends Cornedrue, t'as dit que Bonnefoy serait là ?

\- Ouais et j'en fais une affaire personnelle. J'ai pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont il a traité Paige à son anniversaire et le coup de poing qu'il t'a mis, lui répond James.

\- Notre but, c'est donc d'énerver Bonnefoy ? Questionne alors Black, avec un air mystérieux sur le visage.

\- Alloooooo les gars ! Personne n'a de but et je n'irai avec personne à la soirée de ce ridicule club, je finis par intervenir. C'est clair?!

\- C'est bon, je viens avec toi, dit Black en se levant. Sois prête avant 19 heures. »

Et il quitte la Grande salle en mode normal tout va bien. Mais, tout ne va pas bien. Je regarde Lily furieuse. Cette dernière commence alors à sermonner James comme jamais. Pettigrow se cache derrière ses toasts au beurre. Remus lit La Gazette. En fait, je sais qu'il ne perd pas une miette de ce que dit Lily.

Décidément, la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Cela doit faire une minute ou deux que Black s'est barré en semant le chaos derrière lui. J'en rajoute un peu, je veux bien l'admettre. L'avantage c'est qu'à part Lily, ils ont tous oublié l'incident de La Gazette et du thé renversé.

Alors que James utilise tout son stock de surnoms mignons pour tenter de calmer Lily, je me lève brusquement.

« - Où tu vas ? Me demande Pettigrow, ce qui nous surprend tous.

\- Trouver ton pote. Si, vous nous voyez pas au cours de Métamorphose, c'est qu'on s'est entretués. »

Il reste une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Je quitte la Grande salle à vive allure, me demandant où a bien pu aller Black. Mais, je n'ai pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour trouver. En effet, je franchis à peine la double porte en bois massif qu'une voix sur ma gauche m'interpelle.

« - T'en as mis du temps à te décider à me suivre Hartwood, dit Black. Tu te ramollis.

\- Très drôle, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce qui te prend...

\- Pas ici !

\- Ok... T'es vraiment bizarre Black.

\- Tu connais pas un endroit près d'ici où on pourrait parler tranquillement ?

\- Suis-moi. »

Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit à proximité de la Grande salle où personne ne peut nous entendre discuter. Je décide donc d'amener Black dans mon bureau à l'infirmerie. Quand on arrive, l'aile entière est vide.

«- Pourquoi l'infirmerie ?

\- Ferme-la Black, Mademoiselle Sally pourrait nous entendre. »

On ne l'a pas vu pour le moment et j'espère qu'on ne la croisera pas du tout. Je le fais traverser toute l'infirmerie et entrer dans ma petite pièce. Je m'assois au bureau et le fusille du regard. J'attends qu'il s'explique. Il a intérêt à être particulièrement convaincant. Je déteste qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de me regarder bêtement.

« - Je veux des explications Black, dis-je pour amorcer la discussion. Tout le monde sait que tu méprises le club de Slughorn et que tu as toujours refusé d'y mettre les pieds malgré ses nombreuses avances. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Hartwood, pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu fais tout pour Black.

\- Ecoute, Bonnefoy est vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais. Depuis la rentrée, il arrête pas de te regarder de travers.

\- Tu m'as aidé une fois et je t'en remercie. Mais, c'est mon problème pas le tien. Mes histoires avec Victor ne te concernent pas.

\- Si Hartwood.

\- Non Black.

\- Si, je te rappelle qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'on avait été plus ou moins ensemble à un moment donné. Nous voir tous les deux ça va le saouler et en plus James ne va pas passer sa journée à te bassiner avec une tonne de propositions de cavaliers. »

Je trouve cette conversation complètement irréelle. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi Black agit de la sorte. De plus, je n'aime pas cette idée, vraiment pas. Je regarde l'heure, on a plus que cinq minutes pour arriver à l'heure au cours de MacGonagall. Je décide de battre en retraite pour le moment. Après tout, j'ai toute la journée pour trouver des arguments que personne ne pourra réfuter.

Malgré tout, on arrive à l'heure en classe. Le cours passe à une allure étonnante tout comme le reste de la matinée. A midi, on se retrouve tous à la même table. James a apparement l'air content du dénouement concernant mon cavalier pour ce soir puisqu'il n'en parle préfère plutôt déblatérer sur le la saison de Quidditch en cours au niveau national. On ne l'arrête plus. Black lui répond. A un moment, je lui lance un regard énervé et il me renvoie son sourire satisfait. Résultat, je suis encore plus contrariée.

L'après-midi commence par le cours de Sortilèges du professeur Flitwick. Je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant qu'enseignant. Aujourd'hui, c'est une leçon de pratique sur des sortilèges particulièrement poussés. Je m'en sors pas trop mal, mais c'est encore loin d'être parfait. Il va falloir que je perfectionne ma technique. On enchaîne directement avec un double cours de potions avec les Serpentards. On attend une dizaine de minutes devant la porte de la salle de classe avant que Slughorn nous ouvre. Nous nous installons en binômes comme d'habitude. Les Serpentards sur le côté gauche et les Gryffondors à droite. On ne se mélange pas, c'est une règle d'or. Cependant, je salue discrètement ma voisine du cours de runes. Puis, je m'assois à côté de Lily.

« - Installez-vous rapidement s'il vous plaît, commence le professeur de potions. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion, qui est régulièrement demandée aux ASPIC. Les instructions vont s'afficher au tableau, vous n'aurez qu'à les suivre. Ah et Miss Hartwood, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »

J'imagine qu'il a du finir de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'échantillon que je lui ai amené l'autre jour. Je décide de mettre Lily dans la confidence pour répondre à son regard étonné. Comme toujours, elle me soutient et trouve cette initiative « fantastique ». On commence ensuite à préparer la potion dans le silence. Comme toujours avec Lily, la concentration est le mot d'ordre. Notre potion paraît réagir correctement à chaque étape que nous passons. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Alice, qui est installé derrière nous et je lui donne discrètement un coup de main pour l'aider à retrouver le bon chemin. A la fin de la leçon, je prends un échantillon que je verse dans une petite fiole pour la rendre au professeur. Je mets plus de temps que les autres pour ranger mes affaires. Je préfère être seule avec Slughorn pour voir ce qu'il a à dire.

« - Professeur, vous avez demander à me voir ? Je demande poliment.

\- Oui, Miss Hartwood. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Pendant que je m'assois face à son bureau, il se penche et attrape quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs.

« - D'abord, tenez. C'est l'échantillon que vous m'avez amené la semaine dernière. Pour une première tentative, je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris. Cependant, ça ne ferait pas effet durant toute la mutation d'un loup-garou. C'est pourquoi, j'ai mis quelques annotations sur ce parchemin pour que vous puissiez vous améliorer.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part.

\- Vous pouvez être fière de vous Miss Hartwood, peu d'élèves de votre âge parviennent à un tel niveau dans l'art des potions.

\- Merci professeur, dis-je avec un franc sourire sur le visage en me levant pour partir et en rangeant la fiole et le parchemin de Slughorn.

\- Oh et au cas où vous en douteriez, vous êtes toujours conviée à ma petite soirée malgré les dires de la Gazette du Sorcier au sujet de votre père. »

Je me retourne lentement et lance un regard courroucé au directeur des Serpentards. Jusque ici ma journée avait été suffisamment chargée pour que je ne pense plus aux accusations ridicules de ce journal. Mais là, toute la colère que j'ai ressentie ce matin me revient en pleine face. Ne pouvant pas hurler sur mon professeur, je décide de le remettre gentiment à sa place.

« - Professeur, vous n'avez aucun droit de critiquer mon père. C'est un grand Auror et il est respecté par tout le monde. Peut-être devriez-vous lire des choses plus enrichissantes que ce tissu de mensonges ?

\- Mr Hartwood est un grand homme, s'empresse de rajouter Slughorn. A toute à l'heure, 19 heures précises. »

C'est ça… Je sors de la salle de classe en claquant la porte. Je vois que Lily m'a attendu. Fidèle à mon habitude, je lui raconte tout ce qui vient de se passer. Comme toujours, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'emporter et de pester contre notre professeur de potions. Je souris en l'écoutant. Il est particulièrement rare que notre préfète-en-chef critique ouvertement un membre du clan professoral. Elle remarque aussitôt que je me moque d'elle et elle me tape le bras en riant. Le reste de notre trajet jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« - Ma Lily, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Je lui demande avec le bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

\- Je te retourne la question, partenaire, me répond-t-elle. »

On ne s'arrête pas dans la Salle commune et montons directement dans notre dortoir. Je salue tout de même Remus d'un petit signe de la main qu'il me retourne. Pendant que James crie à travers la salle : « N'oubliez pas, soyez prêtes un peu avant 19 heures ! ». D'un accord tacite avec Lily, on décide de ne pas lui répondre.

Avec plus d'une heure et demie devant nous pour nous préparer et la salle de bain pour nous deux, il est clair que nous avons largement le temps. Je commence à ranger mes affaires de cours et Lily va prendre sa douche en première. Je profite de ce temps pour chercher quelle robe je pourrais bien mettre.

J'en sors une bleue claire. Finalement, je change d'avis : trop sage, trop enfant. Je la remets donc à sa place dans mon armoire. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs rapidement vidée et son contenu étalé sur mon lit. Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'ai commencé ma recherche et je suis toujours au point de départ. Je range donc tout cela avant de me laisser tomber rageusement sur ma valise.

Ma valise ! Je l'ouvre et regarde son contenu. Il y a quelques livres, mes uniformes, ma cape pour l'hiver… Je mets mes affaires au fur et à mesure dans mon placard. J'arrive au fond et je vois un paquet. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je l'ouvre. Je sors d'abord un bout de parchemin que je déplie. Il est recouvert de l'écriture de ma mère :

« Une belle robe, pour une magnifique jeune femme. Fais grande impression à la soirée de début d'année de ce professeur. Je t'aime. Maman. »

Encore une fois, ma mère me montre à quel point elle est fabuleuse. Note à moi-même : lui envoyer un mot demain dès la première heure pour la remercier. Je sors ensuite la robe du paquet. Elle est superbe. La robe dispose d' un décolleté parfait, qui n'est pas trop plongeant, avec les épaules dénudées. Les manches sont longues et le tissu s'arrête un peu avant mes genoux. La robe est verte foncée. Je trouve ça assez ironique.

Lily sort de la salle de bain alors que je suis en train de me regarder dans le miroir avec la robe contre moi.

« - Wow ! D'où sort cette merveille ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Ma mère, je répond avec un grand sourire.

\- Va prendre une douche que tu puisses l'enfiler, je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude !

\- Je t'ai posé la robe bleue marine que tu m'as demandé sur ton lit.

\- Merci partenaire ! »

Je prends une douche rapide et bien chaude. Quand je sors, je m'essore les cheveux avant de m'habiller. Je boucle ensuite mes cheveux. Après, j'opte pour un maquillage rapide : un léger trait d'eye-liner noir et un peu de rouge à lèvre. Je retourne ensuite dans le dortoir où je trouve une magnifique rousse.

« - Dis donc, on est belle ce soir ? Je la taquine.

\- Tu t'es vue ? Où est passée notre Paige et qui est cette fille super sexy ?

\- Lily, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sexy mais incroyablement pieds nus ! s'exclame-t-elle en réponse. Tiens, prend les (elle me tend une paire de chaussures à talons hauts noirs). Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Amanda qui me les a donné. Une chance qu'on fasse la même pointure.

\- Merci beaucoup ! »

Comme promis, un peu avant 19 heures, nous descendons les marches qui mènent à la Salle commune. L'endroit est quasiment désert. Etant donné que c'est l'heure du repas, la plupart des élèves sont dans la Grande salle. James, Remus et Black nous y attendent. On voit bien qu'ils ont tous fait un effort vestimentaire. Lily prend le bras que James lui offre et ils passent devant notre groupe pour rejoindre les cachots. Remus me signale que Bethany nous attend dans le hall d'entrée et en effet, on la retrouve à l'endroit promis tout sourire.

« - Bonsoir les Gryffondors, s'écrie-t-elle. Les filles vous êtes superbes, rajoute notre amie Serdaigle en nous prenant dans ses bras pour une rapide accolade.

\- Tu es très jolie aussi Beth, je la complimente.

\- Merci Paige, dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent et qu'elle murmure à mon oreille, ne me dis pas que tu es venue avec Sirius Black ?

\- Longue histoire… Je te raconterai.

\- Et si on y allait, dit Remus.

\- Tout à fait, ça ne se fait pas d'arriver en retard, rajoute Lily. »

Notre petit groupe se remet donc en mouvement en direction des cachots et de la petite soirée du club de Slughorn. Je ne pense pas m'y éterniser. Je me retrouve à l'arrière de notre équipe à côté de Black.

« - Jolie robe Hartwood.

\- Te fatigue pas Black. Dans deux heures, on est de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous faisons notre entrée dans la pièce. On est chaleureusement accueilli par notre professeur de potions.

« - Ah ! Miss Evans et Mr Potter, je sui vraiment ravi de vous voir ! Entrez, entrez. Mr Lupin, Miss Laurens, comment allez-vous ? Ajoute-il sans vraiment leur laisser le temps de répondre. Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois, mangez et buvez. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »

Je crois que je supporte de moins en moins les manières de Slughorn. Je pense que c'est en grande partie à cause du « petit mot de trop » de cette fin de journée. Son faux sourire chaleureux disparaît momentanément de son visage quand il se tourne vers Black et moi, qui sommes bras dessus bras dessous. Mais, il reprend contenance très rapidement.

« - Miss Hartwood, je suis vraiment content de vous voir ici ce soir. Mais, quelle surprise de vous voir au bras de Mr Black, rajoute-il rapidement. Je croyais que vous deviez venir avec Mr Bonnefoy.

\- Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, professeur, je réponds un peu froidement avec un sourire poli ce qui me vaut un regard interrogateur de la part de Black.

\- Mais, je suis mal élevé ! Mr Black, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous voir ici ce soir ! Après toutes ces années où je vous ai invité sans succès, quelle surprise !

\- Tout cela est la faute de la belle Paige, lui répond-il en bon comédien. »

Suite à cette phrase, je me vois obligée de légèrement enfoncer mon talon dans son pied. Slughorn le regarde bizarrement quand Black étouffe un petit cri de douleur. Avec un sourire satisfait, je salue le professeur pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet hypocrite. Une fois, que le professeur nous a perdu de vue, je lâche le bras de Black et cherche nos amis dans la pièce. Je les vois près du buffet où James est déjà en train de manger un tas de petits fours. Il a toujours faim celui-là.

« - J'ai cru que le professeur n'arrêterait jamais de vous parler ! Me dit Lily.

\- Quand je disais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir avec Black…

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, s'élève la voix de Slughorn. Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être venus ici ce soir ! J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée. Je vois que certains d'entre vous on déjà fait connaissance avec le buffet, rajoute-il et James lui fait un clin d'oeil et un signe de la main, qui est à votre entière disposition. Des serveurs et serveuses vont passer parmi vous avec des plateaux et des boissons, n'hésitez pas à vous servir. Maintenant, un peu de musique ! »

Un petit orchestre apparaît alors sur une estrade au fond de la salle et se met à jouer. J'ai vraiment envie de remonter dans mon dortoir et de me coucher.

« - Tu veux un verre ? Me demande Black.

\- Oui s'il te plaît, merci, dis-je en récupérant ma boisson que je commence à boire. »

Je balaye la salle du regard et vois qu'on est assez nombreux ce soir. Il y a des élèves de toutes les maisons. Pour une fois, nous sommes tous sans nos uniformes ou sans signe distinctif. Je constate avec plaisir qu'il n'y a ni Blanchet, ni Jorkins ce soir. C'est bête, mais ça m'aide à me détendre un peu. Mais, je vois Clarissa s'approcher de nous. Finalement, même quand elles ne sont pas là, elles ont un moyen de récupérer des ragots.

« - Bonsoiiiir mes partenaires de Quidditch, claironne-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir Clarissa, tu vas bien ? Je lui demande.

\- Très bien et toi ? Je n'étais pas au courant pour vous deux, répond la sixième année en faisant des gestes avec ces doigts pour nous désigner.

\- On n'est pas ensemble, dit-on d'une même voix.

\- Si vous le dites ! Vous venez souvent au soirée du professeur ? C'est la première fois pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis habillée correctement.

\- Tu es très élégante Jackson, la rassure Black. »

Ils commencent à discuter ensemble et j'en profite pour m'écarter. Seule dans un coin, je repère ma voisine du cours de runes. Je commence à m'approcher d'elle pour aller lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa maison. Elle ne partage pas vraiment les idées de beaucoup d'élèves de septième année de Serpentard. Et ce n'est pas la seule dans cette position. Je me tue à le répéter à James, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Mes pensées continuent de divaguer sur ce sujet quand je suis stoppée dans mon élan. Mes yeux se baissent sur mon épaule où une main est posée. Je me retourne et fais face à Victor.

« - Bonsoir Victor, dis-je calmement.

\- Bonsoir Paige, tu es vraiment sublime ce soir.

\- Merci, je réponds simplement.

\- On peut parler un peu ?

\- Je croyais que tout avait été dit entre nous Victor.

\- Quelques minutes seulement s'il te plaît, je promets de te laisser tranquille ensuite. »

J'hésite quelques secondes, la dernière fois que j'ai accepté, ça c'est plutôt mal fini je dois le reconnaître. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'accroche désespérément. D'un autre côté, je me dis que lui parler un peu me permettrait de savoir quelle histoire il a raconté à sa mère. La curiosité vaut-elle vraiment le coup de risquer une scène ? Je finis mon verre et j'accepte sa proposition. Il m'amène dans le couloir où il n'y a personne. Mais, il ne dit rien. Je décide de briser le silence.

« - Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Paige, j'ai appris pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, félicitations.

\- Merci, dis-je un peu exaspérée de tant de mystères seulement pour ça. Si c'est tout, je vais aller rejoindre James et les autres.

\- Encore tes amis, marmonne-t-il.

\- Pardon?!

\- Je disais, j'essaie de te parler mais toi tu ne penses qu'à aller retrouver ton cousin et tes potes comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es fatiguant, tu le sais ça ?! »

Malgré moi, ma voix commence à s'élever. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer et décide de lui accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de partir loin de lui. C'est dans un moment pareil que je me demande comment on a pu passer autant de temps ensemble sans s'entretuer.

« - Vas-y franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Tu me manques, lâche-t-il finalement. »

Comment lui faire comprendre gentiment que ce n'est pas mon cas ? Je n'aurais pas du accepter de lui parler. Bravo Paige, tu t'es encore mise dans une situation toute pourrie.

« - Victor… Toi et moi, c'est fini. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, mais on ne s'est pas donné de seconde chance, dit-il l'air suppliant.

\- Je n'y crois pas, je dis froidement. »

Je sais que c'est assez cruel de lâcher ça de cette manière. Mais, je suis fatiguée de ses changements d'avis. J'ai assez supporté ses sautes d'humeur pendant trois ans. Maintenant qu'on est séparé, je n'ai plus à m'incliner face à lui. J'oublie complètement mon intention de l'interroger.

« - Ok… Tu me déçois beaucoup Paige.

\- Je vais te laisser, passe une bonne soirée Victor, dis-je en me retournant pour rentrer dans la salle loin de ce con.

\- J'ai été aussi déçu ce matin en lisant la Gazette. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il passait des heures à torturer de la racaille. »

Il a touché LE point sensible. Je me retourne comme une furie et cours vers lui pour lui foutre une baffe mémorable. Ma main est en plein élan quand deux bras forts m'attrapent fort par les épaules. Je tourne la tête et vois Black.

« - Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. »

A ces simples mots, mon bras retombe mollement le long de mon corps. Je ressens un grand calme en moi. Ca me tue de le reconnaître, mais Black a raison. Victor ne mérite rien. Rien du tout, pas même ma colère ou ma haine.

« - C'est une putain de blague ? s'écrie Bonnefoy en nous regardant.

\- Va te faire voir, lui répond Black. »

Je sens sa main qui se pose dans le creux de mon dos et me guide loin de mon ex. Je suis vraiment épuisée de cette journée. Je pourrais dormir pendant deux jours je crois pour récupérer.

« - Black, merci.

\- Mais, de rien. Je trouve que tu me remercies un peu trop en ce moment, plaisante-il.

\- Je suis d'accord, il faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite, je continue sur le même ton.

\- Tout à fait ! »

Quelque chose me traverse alors l'esprit.

« - Tu m'as suivi ? Je demande simplement, sans m'énerver ni rien.

\- Seulement quand j'ai vu qu'il t'entrainait dehors. Etant donné ce qu'il s'est déjà passé bien sur, ajoute-il rapidement.

\- Tu as entendu beaucoup de choses ?

\- Juste que tu as bien fait de ne pas lui céder, me répond-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et, tu sais qu'il a fait exprès d'évoquer le journal pour te provoquer ? Oui, j'ai lu la Gazette dans la journée pour comprendre ta réaction de ce matin, répond Black à ma question silencieuse. Je ne crois pas à ce que disent ces soit-disants envoyés spéciaux.

\- D'accord…, dis-je tout doucement.

\- Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on est là, on peut rentrer si tu veux.

\- Avec grand plaisir, je m'exclame. »

C'est sur ces mots que nous remontons un tas d'escaliers en silence. Il donne le mot de passe à notre tableau, qui nous laisse entrer et nous nous séparons avec un simple « bonne nuit ». Je me couche rapidement en espérant que demain sera une journée beaucoup plus tranquille. Mais, j'ai la désagréable impression que « tranquille » n'est pas un mot qui correspond à mon quotidien en ce moment.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! : )

Comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez eu un bon moment de lecture et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire et pareil si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions ! : D

D'ici la prochaine fois, prenez bien soin de vous !

Bisoooooouuuuuuuus !


End file.
